The Blossoming of Flowers
by Cornfieldsandcats
Summary: Mary and Kitty Bennet are the only two daughters left in the Bennet household. After a particularly nasty argument, Mary and Kitty come to an agreement. Mary will teach Kitty how to play the pianoforte and stop acting like a child, and Kitty will teach Mary how to dress nicely and dance reels. Friendship blooms between the often forgotten sisters as they begin to finally grow up.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Challenge_

It was shaping up to be an exceedingly average day in Hertfordshire. The early hours of the morning had been quiet and rainy, the animals and humans all awoke at regular times, and everyone went to do their daily activities without so much as a thought. Inside the Bennet household, they had their breakfast in relative silence, Mrs. Bennet being the only one to talk. The rain cleared away to reveal a lovely sunny day, the kind that had soft cool winds and a promise of springtime. By all accounts, nothing should have been different.

Mary Bennet sat at the pianoforte, attempting a more difficult piece, and failing miserably. She was so frustrated that tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the shame of failure fill up her chest. But with that feeling of failure also came anger at what was distracting her. Only one room over, Kitty was whining loudly, begging to be allowed to visit Meryton to buy a new ribbon to send to Lydia. Mary could not keep a frown from stealing over her face as she glared over at the empty doorway, as if willing her sister to be quiet. Of course it was a fruitless endeavor, as Kitty kept begging and pleading with their mother.

"No Kitty! Your father has made it very clear that you are not to go anywhere without a chaperone, and I am far too tired to go gallivanting across the countryside just so you can get Lydia a ribbon! Why her husband should be giving her plenty of ribbons." Their mother replied snappishly. Inside of her head, Mary could picture Kitty's lower lip trembling as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"But mama! It is not fair that Lydia and Lizzie and Jane always got to go wherever they wished and yet I have to stay home all the time! You are always tired, I barely leave the house once a week, and that is only to visit Jane!" Mary heard Kitty stomp her foot in frustration, and she rolled her eyes. Really, if Kitty wanted to be treated like an adult, she should act more like one.

"You ungrateful girl!" Gasped their mother, "I am tired from running this household! And you should count yourself as lucky that you even get to see Jane!" She moaned dramatically, "Perhaps I should have let you go with Lydia and the Forresters, then you may have gotten married as well!"

For a moment, Mary thought of going to comfort Kitty, but she heard her father's voice join in to the fray. She hadn't known he was in the sitting room with them! "Do not be too hasty my dear, Kitty is not nearly as reckless as Lydia, so I doubt she would have eloped as well. But she is quite silly so I cannot be too sure in my assessment." Whatever tears Kitty had tried to hold back were let free at this comment, and the young girl ran past Mary and up the stairs with barely contained sobs.

As Mary sat there, feeling the deafening silence wash over her, she told herself that her parents were indeed correct about Kitty. "Ah Mary, I wondered why the house was so quiet, and here I see you aren't droning away on the pianoforte like usual." Her father's wry voice interrupted her musings, and she looked up at his wrinkled face.

"Ah, yes, my fingers were tiring and I…" Mary always found herself at a loss for words when speaking to her father, but he just shook his head, turning to go to his study. She stood and followed him, hoping to perhaps play a game of chess or discuss Fordyce. He seemed to not notice her until he was sitting in his chair and she had planted herself down in the seat straight across from him.

"Your sister is quite a trial these days," he muttered, a look of annoyance in his dark eyes. The same eyes possessed by Mary and Elizabeth. Mary eagerly latched onto this opportunity to converse with him.

"I agree wholeheartedly father, in fact, Fordyce has said that-" she stopped herself mid-sentence as she saw him roll his eyes and let out a huff of air. "D-did I say something wrong, father?" Mary asked, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"I do not see how that is possible, considering you never truly say anything at all." He quipped before laughing almost meanly. "You quote scripture and Fordyce constantly, but have you ever had an original thought in your life? Go now Mary, if I want your opinion on such things, I shall consult Fordyce's Sermons first." Her father waved his hand towards the door, and Mary felt the warm blush of mortification spread from her chest up her neck.

She stood and quickly left the room, keeping her face stony as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. In no way did she wish to be inside the house anymore, and she went to her room to fetch her gardening supplies. She would rather be outside in the dirt than inside with her family.

But as she passed Kitty's room, she heard the sobs and saw the girl laying on the bed with her face shoved against a pillow. Walking a few steps into the room, Mary sat down on the edge of the bed. The movement caused Kitty to look up from her pillow, her eyes dreadfully red and her face stained with tears. "What do you want? Come to tell me that Doctor Fordyce says that crying is not befit for a lady?"

Mary pursed her lips, it had been foolish to visit Kitty. She stood and began to walk away before Kitty called out to her. "No, wait! I'm sorry for what I said, that was cruel of me." Turning back towards her sister, Mary nodded slowly.

"You are right, it was not nice to say that." She jutted her chin up and went back to sit next to her sister. "But really you should stop your insipid crying, it won't make mother or father any more likely to allow you to go to Meryton. After all that Lydia did, I assure you that they're unlikely to allow you to walk free until you're at least twenty." Sniffing delicately, Mary eyed Kitty, whose jaw was clenched and brows were furrowed.

"It is not my fault that Lyddie went and eloped! Why should I be punished for what my sister did?" Kitty asked petulantly.

"Because you are just as wild and stupid as she was." Retorted Mary without thinking. She snapped her mouth shut in shock, surprised that she said that.

"Is that really all that you think of me? That I'm an idiot who would elope like Lydia?" Her voice was not hurt, and there were no tears in her eyes, just a defeated look that Mary recognized from her own face in the mirror.

"If you want the truth, then yes." She said quietly, feeling the bed move as Kitty scooted away from her.

"I should have expected this from you, Mary. You have always thought that you were better than us all, rolling your eyes and gnashing your teeth, reading your bible and telling us that we are all stupid little sinners." Kitty's voice raised an octave as she spoke, and Mary felt the familiar anger rise up in her chest as well.

"That's because you and Lydia were always running about like two uncivilized children! Always kissing and flirting and behaving like wanton fools!" Said Mary loudly, trying to hide her anger. Kitty gasped in a way reminiscent of their mother.

"I never kissed any man! I wasn't like Lyddie, I never traded a kiss for a ribbon! And flirting never hurt anyone! Maybe if you actually got asked to dance at an assembly you would understand."

"Of course I would never get asked to dance at an assembly!" shrieked Mary, unable to keep any composure at all, "I am the ugly sister after all! The plain one without any friends! The odd duck out!" And to her chagrin, the tears slipped from her eyes as she repeated the insults thrown at her from her parents and sisters. Kitty's face turned slack with shock for a moment.

"I never thought you to be ugly." She stated plainly. "Although you never do your hair in anything other than that severe bun, and you wear clothing as if you are a mourning widow, you aren't ugly."

"How lovely," Mary replied sarcastically.

"I am being serious, Mary. You are only plain because you choose to be. If you did your hair and wore nicer dresses, I'm sure you would be prettier than at least half the girls in Hertfordshire." Kitty was inspecting Mary now, as if she were a drawing in a fashion magazine. Mary scoffed.

"What is the point in vanity? Vanity is a sin and frivolity leads to sin as well; you and Lydia should very well know that."

"You just wanted to be different, Jane was the beautiful one, Lizzie the smart one, Lydia the outgoing one. You wanted to be the most accomplished and pious. And that meant ignoring your appearance." Kitty shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then what are you?" Mary questioned.

"That's easy, I'm the spare daughter. I always followed in Lyddie's footsteps because mama liked her the most out of all of us, but instead of that making her care for me more, it only made her find me to be tedious. Papa never liked me, by the time I was born, there was no love left to give from him. And I think mama only liked Jane and Lyddie, she always thought Lizzie to be impertinent, you to be boring, and me annoying."

"You've thought about this quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Despite the fact that you all think me to be a simpleton, I do quite a lot of thinking. Mama ignores me, papa calls me a silly little girl and sends me away, and you never want to talk to me. Since I'm always stuck here, I'm alone for most of my days. It gives me a lot of time to think."

Mary frowned, she had never thought of Kitty as lonesome. She always seemed to be such a happy, flighty creature that Mary was unaware that she could possibly feel lonely. "Perhaps you should join me at the pianoforte one day." Mary offered quietly, devoutly avoiding contact.

"Truly?" gasped Kitty.

"Yes, truly. But only if you promise me that you'll stop trying to act like Lydia."

"I promise to stop acting like Lydia if you start trying new hairdos."

For a moment, Mary considered leaving the room and forgetting the conversation altogether! How immature Kitty always was drove her wild. But it would be nice to have a companion, and perhaps she could help bring Kitty away from her reckless ways. She could only imagine how proud her mother and father would be. A smile crept across Mary's face.

"How about this: I shall wear more colorful dresses, try new hairstyles, and I shall learn how to dance reels. Only if you promise to allow me to instruct you on the pianoforte, stop gossiping so much, and if you quit acting like Lydia." Trying on new clothing would be nothing to helping Kitty become a more accomplished young lady.

Kitty smiled widely and her eyes brightened. "One more condition Mary? Please?" Mary nodded reluctantly.

"Try reading books other than Fordyce's Sermons and the Bible." At the look Mary gave her, Kitty amended her thinking, "It doesn't have to be anything ridiculous like the romance books Lyddie and I always read, it can just be classical literature and whatnot."

Sighing deeply, Mary agreed. "Fine, but that means I get to add one more requirement for you. You must stop begging and whining whenever either mother or father tells you 'no.'"

Kitty held out her hand very officially, but the officialness was belayed by a giggle bubbling from her throat. "I say that we shake on it." Although it was nonsensical, Mary grasped her sister's hand and shook.

"So we're in agreement."

"We begin tomorrow."

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! This is part 1 of a 10 part story about Mary and Kitty growing as people and becoming friends as they learn more about each other and their lives. There is no canon info about what happened to them other than Mary marrying a clerk and Kitty marrying a clergyman, so I'm going to fill in the blanks the best that I can. Hope you liked Chapter 1! (This story does not exist in the same universe as my other P &P story; Louisa) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2_

The next morning Kitty awoke with a sense of excitement and newfound purpose. Not only would she be learning the pianoforte (something she had desperately wanted but never pursued due to Lydia), but she would also get to play dress up with Mary! In the months since three of her sisters had married, Kitty had truly missed the companionship and noise that came with having four sisters. Perhaps now she would befriend Mary, no matter that her older sister was a boring bluestocking. She could get over that as long as she had companionship. She smiled to herself as she opened her wardrobe to pull out a light pink dress.

After getting dressed, she flounced to Mary's room where she knocked excitedly on the door. After a moment of waiting, the door was flung open by Mary, who looked rather annoyed at her early morning visit. Her sister sighed, "Let us get this over with." And she moved out of the way so that Kitty could have entrance to the room. She giggled at that, unable to contain her mirth and excitement.

"So what is it that you wish for me to wear?" asked Mary as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well as you know both Lizzie and Jane left some of their older gowns when they left to go live with their husbands. For the past few months I've been trying to change them a bit to make them more fashionable. You know, a little lace here, new embroidery there." Kitty stopped herself before she could begin to truly ramble, but she could not stop the grin on her face from widening as thoughts of fashion danced through her head. "Anyways, one of Lizzie's old dresses is a lovely olive green that would look so nice with your dark coloring. Do not worry, it is one of her more conservative dresses, although the neckline does not reach one's neck. Here, I shall go fetch it! It is easier to see it than it is to describe it!"

Kitty rushed from the room, heart racing. Mary actually hadn't looked disgusted at her suggestions! Once more she couldn't keep the grin from her face as she rifled through the pile of dresses that she had been working on. She found the dress she had wanted to show to Mary so badly, and hurried back to her sister's room.

When she presented the dress to Mary, she did not look impressed. Kitty felt her chest deflate and her face flood with a pink blush. She almost said, 'It's pretty! You just wouldn't know pretty if it bit you on the nose!' but she stopped herself. That was something Lydia would have said, and Kitty didn't want to hurt Mary's feelings. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea," she muttered quietly, averting her eyes as they filled with traitorous tears.

She heard Mary huff, "Come now Kitty, just because I don't squeal with excitement doesn't mean I don't like it. Help me get dressed."

A few minutes later, Mary was fully dressed and looking in the mirror with a peculiar look on her face. "I knew you would look nice in that color!" triumphed Kitty, crossing her arms over her chest with satisfaction. "Now let me do your hair, I have a white ribbon that would look so pretty with that dress." Kitty would have called in their maid Sarah to help with Mary's hair, but Mary would never have accepted that, no matter how much Kitty begged. Without letting Mary confirm or deny her plans, Kitty plopped her sister down onto the chair in front of the vanity (how ironic Kitty found it that her sister had a _vanity_ in her room!)

Mary protested initially when Kitty pulled her hair a little too hard. "Kitty! That hurts, let me just put my hair into a bun. It will be far easier that way." Rolling her eyes, Kitty shook her head.

"After this you will teach me how to play the pianoforte until lunch time, let me enjoy an hour of playing dress up!" It wasn't until she had spoken that she realized how childish she had sounded. Her sister gave her an affronted look, and so she amended her words. "I'm sorry Mary, that was petulant of me. I just want you to understand that you aren't ugly. And the best way to do that is to dress up!"

"Well that's a shallow way of looking at things." Sniffed Mary, raising a brow. Kitty tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I guess you are right, but since you can learn how to dress nicely, I can learn to be less shallow, yes?" At that comment, Mary let out a slight chuckle, smiling genuinely for a moment.

"There!" She finished doing Mary's hair and stepped back to observe her handiwork.

Although nobody would ever call Mary a great beauty like Jane or even a 'gem of the county' like Lizzie, she was prettier than she was when she dressed in her ugly dark colors. Kitty watched as Mary self-consciously touched a loose strand of hair. "Well I don't see what difference this makes!" she said after a few moments of quiet. "Mother will always call me the plain one, and father will call me silly for indulging in my appearance."

Kitty found that couldn't keep from wrinkling her nose as she stared at Mary. On some level she had truly understood how her family's comments towards Mary had affected her self-esteem. Yet she had always thought that Mary was above caring about her appearance, and that she did not mind the things their mama said to her. Kitty was only used to calming Lydia's tantrums and had no experience with helping someone who actually had problems. But she would try, even if her idea was a childish one.

"What's the most beautiful flower in the world?" she asked suddenly.

Mary looked at her, bewildered. "What nonsense is this? We have work to do, you will not learn how to play the pianoforte if you do not give me time to instruct you."

"Please Mary? I promise this won't take more than a few moments." Kitty knew she was begging, but Mary never said anything about not begging to her. Her lips stuck out in a pout and she clasped her hands together earnestly.

"Fine," sighed Mary, "roses. They are the obvious choice."

"But what is your favorite flower?"

"I like lavender the best. It smells nice and it is easy to care for, not to mention that the color is more subdued while still being pleasing."

"And I like poppies the best. They're bright and pretty." Smiling encouragingly, Kitty put a hand on her hip as she leaned forwards.

"Now that we've established our favorite flowers, may we go play?" Asked Mary, giving Kitty a look of annoyance, but there was a slight glimmer of intrigue hidden in her dark eyes.

"One moment! I'm getting to my point!" Kitty clapped her hands together excitedly. "Jane is a rose; she is the prettiest out of all of us by far, everyone knows it. If you asked anyone who the most beautiful girl in the family is, they would say Jane. But you are lavender; you may not be the prettiest flower in the garden, but someone will love you the best. Someone will think you are loveliest. Lovelier than Jane even!"

Mary did not reply, she just furrowed her brow slightly. "Let us go play now." Kitty sighed loudly in annoyance, but she followed after Mary nonetheless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A full two weeks passed following a set schedule. Kitty would dress Mary in the early morning, Mary would aid Kitty on the pianoforte until luncheon, after which Kitty would show Mary basic reels, then they would have dinner, and as the night settled Mary would choose a book for Kitty to read to better her education. Meanwhile Mary would settle in with any book that wasn't Fordyce's Sermons.

Although it was a rather good distraction more often than not, there were times that both Kitty and Mary wished to kill one another.

Every other day they fought horribly, Kitty shrieking and stomping, and Mary throwing barbed insults. Kitty would call Mary a 'boring bluestocking' or an 'uppity goose' (which amused their father to no end), and Mary would reply by calling her an 'idiotic child' or a 'silly little strumpet.' In the end it usually resulted in either of their parents reprimanding them for the noise.

They nearly gave up altogether after one nasty argument where Kitty threw her sewing basket and Mary slapped the back of Kitty's head as she tried to run from the room. But after six hours of avoiding each other, both of the Bennet girls had to admit that they actually missed the company of the other. Their time together- despite it only being on its second week- had quickly become the most pleasant experience since their household had shrunk so exponentially.

Kitty had apologized to Mary first, although she had been frowning the entire time. Mary had apologized to Kitty only moments later, but she could barely contain her glee. For once she had not been the one forced to apologize! Another week passed, and still they never stopped with their lessons, no matter how badly they argued. It seemed that both were determined to hold up their side of the bargain. Neither wanted to be the first to give in or give up. Even as they both discovered their own failings.

There were many days spent with Mary instructing Kitty on the simplest scales and keys. Kitty's fingers ached even when she was not practicing, and she eventually formed a newfound appreciation for Mary's constant playing. But after failing at the scales for what might have been the fiftieth time in that single week alone, Kitty jumped up from the stool angrily. "I cannot do it Mary! I am horrid! I'll never learn how to play like you or Lizzie or any of the fine ladies! We have been at this for seventeen days and I cannot even remember the keys!" she stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Her sister stood slowly and put a hand on either of Kitty's shoulders.

"You are behaving like a child, or worse, Lydia. Come now, let's try it one more time." Kitty nodded slowly and sat back down. Trying it once more turned into another hour of instruction and practice, but it ended with Kitty finally getting a few of the scales and reading a single line of simple music. The kind used by children in the nursery, but Kitty did not mind how simplistic the music was. She was too excited at the prospect that she was learning!

When they finished their practice, the sun was setting and supper was being set out. They had been unable to practice earlier in the day due to a visit to Netherfield to see Jane. So they had been practicing since they got back home. Kitty looked at her hands and let out a cough, "Thank you Mary… for not getting angry when I yelled."

Nodding, Mary replied with, "Just make sure it does not happen again. Tomorrow we shall practice again. I promise you that by the end of summertime you shall know at least three songs that are passable for a dinner party with the Lucases. Then I won't be the only one forced to play."

Kitty kept herself from pointing out that Mary loved playing in front of people (even though she only played somber music that served to depress the entire party). And the two readied for dinner.

They barely had sat down when their mama began to speak. "Why on earth have you been playing so poorly these past two weeks Mary? I know you seldom play anything other than funeral marches but it seems as if you've forgotten to play completely! I cannot stand that droning noise for much longer!" Kitty felt mortified tears spring to her eyes, but when she looked up and saw Mary shake her head slightly, Kitty tried to calm herself.

She had a side of a deal to uphold after all. "She has been teaching me to play recently, mama. I was the one playing so… poorly." Answered Kitty weakly.

"Why on earth do you wish to learn the pianoforte? You would do better to practice your dancing so that you might catch a husband at an assembly." Kitty frowned and replied in a tight voice.

"Mama, I've been teaching Mary how to dance in exchange for lessons on the pianoforte. If I danced anymore I believe my feet would fall off!" She tried to smile and found that she could not.

"How singular!" commented their papa drolly.

"Oh Kitty! Do not waste your time teaching Mary to dance, she rarely even socializes during assemblies." Mrs. Bennet sipped her soup and gave a searching look towards Mary before speaking once more. "And Mary! I have been shocked to see you in anything other than your somber dresses of brown and gray. They look quite nice on you, but I believe they looked better on Jane and Lizzie."

Grinding her teeth, Kitty watched Mary's crestfallen face. "I believe Mary looks lovely today," Kitty said loudly.

"Indeed, she looks quite nice. Tell me Mary, have you given up your books for looks?" quipped their papa from the head of the table.

"I am not feeling that hungry, if I may be excused." Mary stood and walked from the room quickly, face drawn and pale.

Kitty wanted to scream and cry and cause a scene. It was no more than her parents deserved! Insulting Mary like so! But she realized with shame that she also insulted Mary when she was Lydia's lapdog. It was partially her own fault for Mary's lack of confidence. She stood as well, forgetting her manners and following after Mary.

As she left she heard her mama say, "I had no idea that Mary and Kitty were friends!"

Out in the garden, Mary was sitting on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chin. Kitty watched her for a moment before approaching. "May I sit, Mary?" she asked, trying to speak softly. Wordlessly, Mary nodded.

"Mama and papa were being so rude! Do not listen to them Mary. They're mean." Kitty prattled, not really thinking about what she was saying. "I mean, I was cruel too, and so was Lyddie and sometimes Lizzie on accident… never Jane. Jane was always too nice to be mean, but-" she trailed off when she saw how Mary was looking at her.

"Thank you Kitty," Mary dropped her knees from her chin. "It means a lot to me that you are apologizing for saying those things. It shows maturity. You're finally growing up."

"No," argued Kitty, "I should have apologized years ago. I should have told Lyddie to stop and I shouldn't have laughed whenever mama insulted you. I should not have called you ugly when I was twelve and you scolded me for stealing sweets from the kitchen. It seems that I have quite a lot to apologize for."

Mary laughed a bit, nodding. "But at least you are apologizing. You know, Fordyce says that-" she stopped, shaking her head, "I shall not quote Fordyce. I made a promise, you know. I know we have had our differences, Kitty, and I know that we both have said things that we wish we could take back. But you are my sister, and I care for you deeply. We have nothing in common, but I want you to know that I am glad you are my sister, and if you want, I would like to be your friend as well as your sister."

Kitty grinned, letting out a giggle as she threw her arms around Mary, who still stiffened at the contact. "I would love that! And tomorrow after you help me with the piano, I want to teach you how to dance one of my favorite reels! Not any of those boring ones I've been teaching you." Mary let a smile slip through, and she agreed.

They sat in the twilight, Kitty prattling and Mary quietly putting in comments or pausing Kitty to remind her not to gossip. It wasn't until their mama called them in that they entered the house to prepare for bed.

"Goodnight Mary!" called Kitty with a giggle as she closed her door.

"Goodnight Kitty," Mary calmly replied, unable to keep a smile from forming on their own face.

Neither felt as lonely that night, even as they slept in separate rooms.

 _A/N: Anyone expecting this story to explore how "the combined efforts of Jane and Elizabeth led to Kitty becoming less insipid and less whiny because of their fancy society blah blah blah" or "Mary was happy her sisters were gone because she was jealous all along and now she was glad to be given all the attention of her mother" will be sorely mistaken. This is about Kitty and Mary helping each other become better and more interesting people, not about how they are problems that their family needs to fix._

 _Also I know I made them become friends rather quickly, but if Bingley and Jane can fall 'madly' in love within two months then Kitty and Mary (SISTERS) can become friends in less than a month._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Mary had discovered several things about herself in the month since she had befriended Kitty. She discovered that she despised dancing for good reason; it made her sweaty and short of breath, and she could hardly remember any of the steps! She also discovered that she quite liked Shakespearian plays, even if some of them were rather scandalous and ridiculous. In addition to that, she discovered that she looked very well in dresses colored shades of green and blue. Although the latter was an embarrassing discovery, seeing as she detested vanity of all types.

As their challenge of sorts had been going on for a month, Mary also realized that playing the pianoforte and dancing every day could get rather tiresome rather quickly. So whenever they tired of their normal routine, Mary would don a bonnet and pelisse. With Kitty at her side, the two would roam the twisting paths of the countryside that Lizzie had always favored so much. (Although neither Mary nor Kitty had the endurance of their older sister!)

Even under her tutelage and instruction, Mary found that Kitty would likely never stop being bubbly and excitable. Which at first vexed her to no end, but as the days meandered by, Mary found that her younger sister often brightened her day in a way that few things or people could. Kitty had finally stopped begging as much as she had used to, which Mary was quite thankful for. She also stopped the childish foot stomping that she used every time she was displeased. Mary took full responsibility for the recent changes in Kitty's temperament and behaviour.

On one fine morning in late spring, Mary woke at dawn, and without thinking she went to sit in front of the mirrored vanity. In an almost absentminded way, she began to go through the motions of putting her hair into one of the simple but tasteful styles Kitty had tried teaching her. Only as she put the final pin into her hair did she realize what she had done, and still in the early morning haze, she inspected the face that her mother had always bemoaned as 'too plain.'

Her jaw was too square, yes, but her chin was quite nice. Her eyes were too dark and her brows too thick, but her nose was straight and well centered in her face. Her cheeks would always have a childish roundness, but she still possessed visible cheekbones. In that moment, the words that Kitty had been drilling into her mind every morning after dressing her rang through Mary's head, ' _You look pretty, Mary!'_ complete with the excited giggle and hand clap.

She pushed away from the mirror, horrified at her vanity. For a moment she contemplated tearing the pins from her hair and dressing in the dark brown day dress with a neckline that nearly reached her ears. "Oh dear," she muttered to herself, "Fordyce says that vanity-" and then she stopped, and her nose wrinkled. For the first time in her life, Mary wondered if the good Doctor Fordyce was right.

Jane was the prettiest girl Mary had ever seen, she had taken care of her appearance, and still she was kind and pious. If she truly thought what Fordyce thought, then that meant that sweet Jane was a sinner. At that thought, Mary shook her head. For once, Kitty had been right; caring for one's appearance was not a sin. As that thought passed through Mary's head, Kitty knocked once on the door before throwing it open without waiting for a reply.

"Wake up! Get up you slee- Oh! You're already awake." Kitty smiled sheepishly for a moment before gasping in excitement. "You did your hair!" Mary's hand flew up to her hair self-consciously.

"Did I do it how you showed me?" asked Mary with a frown.

"Yes! Oh this is grand!" Kitty jumped up and down, clapping as she did so. "I knew you could do it! And even better, mama told me that today we can go into Meryton together! She wants to visit Aunt Phillips." At Kitty's wide smile, Mary found that she couldn't be displeased, even if she didn't truly want to go into Meryton or see her odious Aunt Phillips.

"I shall only go if we visit the lending library, I've recently gained an interest in Greek tragedies and I wish to pursue it further than our father's limited library has the ability to allow." Kitty nodded eagerly, opening the wardrobe and pulling out a robin's egg blue dress to help Mary get dressed.

"Of course if we stop at the lending library, I wish to get some new lace to trim a bonnet from the store next door." As Kitty helped Mary dress, she happily chirped about plans for the day; once Mary would have found this to be very tedious, but she rather liked the distraction of her sister's prattle. When the last button was done, Mary found herself wondering if Kitty was intending on buying some trinket for Lydia. The mere thought filled Mary's body with anger, and she looked up at Kitty sharply.

"You do not mean to buy something for Lydia, do you?" she asked harshly- too harshly, she noted- to her surprised sister.

"O-oh, um, of course not Mary." Kitty giggled an unnaturally high pitched giggle. Mary knew she was lying.

"Kitty! You cannot keep feeding her ridiculous appetites for useless little frills and ribbons!" standing quickly enough to cause Kitty to stumble backwards as her balance was set off, Mary whirled around to face her.

"But Mary!" she said, her voice taking on a childish quality that Mary had not heard in a month. "Lydia never gets anything nice anymore! In the months since marrying Mr. Wickham, he hasn't given her a single gift or token of love!"

"Lydia is taking advantage of you! She has made her bed, now let her lie in it. I cannot believe you continue to send her packages every other week! You simpleton! " The moment the word 'simpleton' left her mouth, Mary regretted it. Kitty's face crumpled and she fled from the room, trying to hide her tears.

Mary went after her, following the sounds of her sister's pitiful cries. She was in what was once the nursery, it was a room that was left empty for most of the year, other than when the Gardiners came to visit with their rambunctious children. Kitty was sitting on the floor against the wall, furiously trying to stifle her sobs with her fist. When she spotted Mary, her eyes narrowed. "Go away."

Shaking her head, Mary sat next to Kitty, fully expecting her to either flinch or scoot to the other side of the room. Kitty did not, instead, she leaned her head onto Mary's shoulder. "Am I really stupid, Mary? Papa always says so, as did Lizzie, you, and sometimes even mama. Lyddie used to call me dumb whenever I did not do as she requested. It seems that everyone thinks me to be a foolish child who cannot make decisions or thoughts for myself. And I try, honest. I've been reading recently and I always tried to make the smart decision."

"Even following Lydia around everywhere?" asked Mary with a wry smile as she put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Yes!" Kitty said fiercely, surprising Mary with her level of conviction. "If I hadn't always been following Lydia, she would have ruined us! She almost gave away her virtue to the butcher's handsome son when she was barely fourteen! If it hadn't been for me stopping her, the whole town would have known. I know I flirted ridiculously and did every stupid thing that Lyddie asked me to do, but I was always watching. She had always been reckless, long before she eloped with Mr. Wickham, but the difference is that I was always there to keep her from doing whatever she pleased! If I had gone with her and the Forresters, I wouldn't have eloped! I would have stopped her!"

Kitty's voice grew more frustrated and impassioned as she spoke, and she then began to rattle a list of indiscretions she had prevented Lydia from taking place in that appalled and shocked Mary to her very core. When she finished, the tears had dried, and Kitty's face was red with anger.

"I am sorry I called you a simpleton Kitty… I just never knew. None of us did. If mother and father knew- wait- if she was so wild, why on earth did you always agree with her and let her take charge?" Mary was astounded by the level of commitment and hard work it took to keep Lydia in line, but she was still rather confused.

With a sad smile, Kitty replied quietly, "Because Lyddie was the only one who loved me. Even if it was because I was her plaything, she loved me and trusted me in a way that nobody has ever done before." For a moment, the younger girl was contemplative before speaking once more. "I always admired you so Mary, not that I would have ever admitted it. You were always so self-sufficient, you never needed anyone's approval or love. You seemed so strong."

At that, Mary laughed. "Oh Kitty, how wrong we both were about each other. I always thought you to be an empty-headed little girl, and you thought I was happy in my solitude. No Kitty, I am much happier now, with you as my friend and companion. Even if you do make me want to scream sometimes." Kitty giggled quietly at that, and Mary was pleased to see her sister was back to her usual self.

Mary stood, dusting her dress off as she did. "Come now Kitty, we've got to visit Meryton. If we do not hurry, I am sure mother will begin to call for her salts." At her rare jest, Kitty let out a pealing laugh, taking Mary's outstretched hand to aid her in standing.

The two girls headed downstairs, where their mother was impatiently waiting. "Girls! You are wearing on my nerves, let us go before I change my mind!" Mary and Kitty rolled their eyes at one another, and Mary was surprised at that level of impertinence from herself.

The walk to Meryton was mercifully a short one, their mother having more energy than usual as she prattled excitedly about Jane's recently discovered pregnancy and Lydia entering the final months of her own confinement. Mary listened dutifully, wincing whenever an insult was flung out at either of them. They weren't particularly cruel insults, but they were rather annoying; "Yet you two remain unmarried…" "I'm sure we could find a respectable clergyman for you Mary- Lord knows that'll be the only man that will care for your sermonizing!" "If only the two of you looked more like your sisters!" "That shade of yellow looks poorly on you Kitty."

Finally they arrived in the bustling little town, and their mother hurried off to brag to Mrs. Phillips about something or another concerning her two rich daughters.

"To the lending library it is?" asked Kitty, looking exhausted from the walk. Mary nodded and the two entered the dusty old building. While Kitty went off to find a romance novel, Mary found herself alone in the aisle with a Mr. Brown, whom she knew to be her Uncle's clerk. Spending time with Kitty had obviously rubbed off on Mary, as she could not help but look at him with a bit of interest.

Barely a month ago, Mary would have believed him to be just another face in the crowd, but since Kitty had finally convinced her that she was not as ugly as she was led to believe, she saw him as a young man, a man of marrying age. How silly she was becoming! Internally chastising herself, Mary made herself look away from him. Mr. Brown though, kept glancing up at her before turning back to his book with a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

After a few moments he shyly greeted her, barely able to meet her eyes with his own. Mary had to refrain from sighing in frustration. It seemed that spending time with Kitty was affecting her in more way than one, as Mary found that his reticence to look her in the eyes was more annoying than endearing. Before they could get too ensconced in a conversation, Mary was saved by Kitty who had a book of classic Greek tragedies in one hand, and a romance novel in the other.

Mr. Brown looked at Kitty with thinly veiled disdain, obviously recalling her rambunctious manner and overly zealous flirting with the officers. Mary's anger was only incensed and she followed Kitty immediately. Nobody was allowed to look at Kitty like that (except for her, sisters had that exception you know) and especially not a clerk!

As Mary pulled Kitty back out into the busy street, Kitty gave her a look of amusement. "What ever is the matter Mary? Was boring Mr. Brown trying to court you?" laughing at her own joke, Kitty only paused at the fond look that crossed Mary's face. "What?" she asked, confused now rather than amused.

"It is rude to call people boring Kitty, even if I agree with you full heartedly." The words were said with a stony face, but her voice was laced with so much mirth that nobody would mistake her reprobation as serious. Kitty laughed once more.

"You know Mary, I was quite pleased to discover you had at least some sense of humor when we first began our lessons. Now I believe you might be even funnier than Lizzie in your own dry way."

"I love you too, dear sister," replied Mary sarcastically as they walked to the ribbon shop.

When their day at Meryton came to an end, they happily returned home. Mrs. Bennet gossiped the entire way to Longbourn, but Kitty did not join in, to Mary's approval. As they walked, their arms bumped one another, but neither girl seemed to mind, and Kitty was constantly sending Mary secretive smiles and making silly faces whenever their mother said something particularly ridiculous.

Mary tried to act annoyed but she could not truly pull it off. Since when did she appreciate her sister's more childlike characteristics? The offer of friendship she had made the week before had been taken in earnest, and with a quiet shock, Mary realized that Kitty was the first true friend she ever had.

And Mary would accept Kitty's flaws, for she accepted hers as well. What a strange thing having a friend was indeed!

 _A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments/questions! While I was originally planning on making this little story canon-compliant, I have decided to go off and give Mary and Kitty a story all their own. They shall not marry who the wonderfully talented Miss Austen has said they shall marry. Instead they will both find love in different places than little Meryton or a parson near Pemberley. The effects that becoming friends has on their story is going to grow greater._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As spring melted into summer and the last remnants of the cold faded into nothing but memory, Kitty received a letter from Lizzie inviting her to stay at Pemberley for the late summer and autumn months. Initially she had been overcome with joy at Lizzie singling her out to stay with her at the exquisite and vast lands of Derbyshire. But she soon realized that if she were to go to Pemberley, not only would she be 'quitting' the challenge put forth by Mary, but she would _leaving_ Mary as well. Only two months ago, that prospect would have filled Kitty with nothing but excitement. Now she couldn't possibly imagine leaving her sister and new confidant.

Only her papa was aware of the invitation extended by his favorite daughter. Kitty was thankful that her mama was ignorant, as she would have pushed for Kitty to go, claiming that she would find a suitable husband with the help of her 'far superior' older sister. The mere thought caused Kitty to giggle and roll her eyes. One year earlier and her mama would have said that Lizzie was the most impertinent and frustrating of her children. But since she had married the wealthy Mr. Darcy, suddenly she was one of the favorites.

These thoughts crossed her mind when she was supposed to be playing a simple musical piece under Mary's gentle but firm tutelage, causing her to completely lose track of where she was on the sheet music. "Kitty," sighed Mary with exasperation, "you claim to want to learn how to play the pianoforte, yet your mind seems to be everywhere but with the music! If you want to be a truly good musician, then you must feel the song. Where has your mind been these past two days?"

"Oh Mary!" cried Kitty suddenly, feeling the emotions flood her chest. "Lizzie wants me to go to Pemberley for the summer, but I do not know what to say or do!" Mary's face was a flurry of conflicted emotions that Kitty did not quite understand. "Mary, what should I do?" Kitty asked quietly, feeling quite like a child when she did.

For a few seconds, Mary stared at Kitty. Her eyes went from determined and fiery like Lizzie's to soft and sad very quickly, leaving Kitty to wonder what Mary was thinking. This quiet made Kitty quite nervous and uncomfortable, without warning a laugh bubbled from her throat, and she choked mid-giggle. This abrupt and rather unladylike noise seemed to pull Mary from her revery.

"You should go to Pemberley," said her older sister in a tight voice. "Obviously Lizzie wants you there- and only you- she's our sister, after all. It's an honor to be invited to Pemberley, especially since none but Jane have visited yet. So yes, I think you should go." Kitty felt her chest deflate. So Mary had _wanted_ her to leave. Like always those traitorous tears built behind her eyes, but she kept them at bay. Mary had seen her cry enough in the last month and a half.

"You were invited to Pemberley!? And you didn't tell me! Oh how you test my nerves you trying child!" Mrs. Bennet's voice cut through the awkward silence of the parlor, causing both her daughters to flinch at the sharpness of the voice.

"Yes mama," Kitty answered meekly, "Lizzie's letter arrived two days ago. She wants me to stay with her for a few months or so near the end of summer and into autumn." The smile that stretched over her mama's countenance was rather scary as the wheels in her head began to turn. Obviously she was planning some way to help Kitty get married off.

"There are so many plans to make! I shall order you a new dress! Or perhaps two! La! Lizzie can buy you enough dresses to fill this entire house! And I'm sure Mr. Darcy has plenty of wealthy gentleman friends that may fall in love with you! There are so many possibilities! Hill! HILL! Fetch me a fashion plate! I have planning to do!" With that, Kitty watched as her mama practically sprinted from the room, screeching about lace and ribbons.

Not for the first time since Lydia had eloped was Kitty suddenly aware of how embarrassing and improper her mama was! Although there was nobody around to see her mama's jubilant celebrations of possible matches and romantic weddings, Kitty couldn't keep the blush from covering her face as she stared down at a stray thread on her dress.

She felt the bench shift as Mary stood up stiffly. The previous contentment of their afternoon had dissipated as soon as Kitty asked about what she should do about Pemberley. Kitty was still trying to get used to Mary's different moods. Unlike Lydia, when Mary was upset she curled in on herself and refused to talk about it until she snapped. Unlike Lydia, when Mary was happy, her smiles were small but meaningful and her eyes grew warm and truly joyful. Unlike Lydia, when Mary was in good humor, she made dry and sarcastic remarks. After spending nearly sixteen years getting to know Lydia, Kitty was still struggling to learn Mary's personality. How it frustrated her so!

But Kitty would not let Mary leave her without a proper explanation. She stood, "Mary!" she called out, causing her sister to stop mid-step.

"Yes, Kitty?" asked Mary, sounding tired and so, so sad.

"I do not want to go to Pemberley."

Mary spun around quicker than Kitty had ever seen her move. "You don't?"

"No. I promised you that we would do everything in our power to better ourselves; I cannot just up and break my promise! What good is a lady's word if she cannot keep it?" Kitty smiled encouragingly.

"But I'm sure you could better yourself far quicker under Lizzie's supervision, especially with the help of the gentile and elegant Georgiana Darcy," Mary murmured, a bright red blush staining her neck. And then Kitty understood. Mary was feeling inadequate and as if she was being abandoned. Mary had always been abandoned, left behind and ignored. Well Kitty wasn't going to do that! Not this time.

"Well you play the pianoforte far better than Lizzie, especially now since you've been teaching me. It's as if you've refreshed all of your knowledge." It was true, by teaching Kitty, Mary's own skills had finally soared (it was especially aided by the fact that Mary had stopped bottling up _all_ of her emotions, although she still kept a fair amount private). "And not to mention I cannot very well help you with dances and dresses all the way in Derbyshire. No, it will not do! Besides, Lizzie is still learning how to be the mistress of a great estate! I would just distract her, and that would be quite selfish. Selfishness is a childish trait to possess, and I also promised to be less childish."

Kitty watched with great pride as Mary's back straightened with confidence, and that small smile formed on her face as her eyes shone brightly. "Why Kitty, it seems that my lessons have truly gotten through to you! And you are quite right, going to Pemberley would not be wise at this time. Perhaps later, and maybe the invitation shall be extended to me during that time." Nodding thoughtfully, Kitty realized that she would have to tell her mama that she did not intend to go to Derbyshire.

That was a conversation she was decidedly not excited for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kitty had predicted, her mama threw an absolute fit. She had screeched and shrieked, threatening to disown her as if she had caused the family great shame by rejecting the invitation to visit Lizzie. Her papa had been rather confused by the whole ordeal, but Mary had been smiling at her plate during the entire dinner, and Kitty was glad to be the reason for it. Sometimes Kitty felt as if her friendship with Mary had been going on for a lifetime rather than just a few short weeks. Sometimes (all the time) she regretted ignoring her sister for so many years.

After dinner Kitty was called into the study by her father, who had an amused expression on his familiar, lined face. She sat down across from him, feeling like she was about to be scolded. "So tell me Kitty, why on earth do you not wish to visit your sister?" He poured himself a glass of port while he let her think on it.

"Lizzie doesn't want me to visit her, not truly," answered Kitty in a tone that was nearly whiny. Because she knew it was true, she knew that it hadn't been Lizzie's idea to invite her. Only their papa would suggest it, probably in an attempt to get her out of his hair.

Mr. Bennet nodded solemnly, "You have grown quite a bit since I sent that first letter to Lizzie, begging for her assistance in taming you." He drank deeply and Kitty felt anger and hurt rise up in equal parts inside of her chest. In her mind she could only focus on how dismissively he used to address her, how he insulted Mary and Lydia and herself (his own daughters!) without even thinking of what it did to their confidence! How he never helped in raising them and how he rarely disciplined them over the years.

"And yet the taming was in no way thanks to you," she replied snappishly, unable to keep her mouth from speaking what she truly felt. "You have hardly taken an interest in any of your children, except for Lizzie. Once you had her, you ignored the rest of us… that is if you were not insulting us."

She watched as her papa's mouth fell open in shock, Kitty felt very pleased with herself and also very embarrassed. How Mary would have reprimanded her for her childish behavior! "Why Kitty, I never had any-"

Kitty stood swiftly, feeling the chair push out behind her. Her foot was itching to stomp childishly, but she knew that if she gave into that familiar desire, her father would never take her seriously again. "The reason I do not wish to visit Lizzie is simple. Mary is here, and Mary is the only family member since Lydia who ever gave a fig about me! And I love her, she is my closest friend. Perhaps if you had not always ignored her and forgotten about her, you would have asked Lizzie to invite her as well."

With that, Kitty turned and marched out of the room, feeling ten feet tall. In the hallway, trying to look inconspicuous was Mary. It seemed that Kitty and Lydia hadn't been the only daughters who enjoyed pressing their ears against the door of their father's study! Kitty stopped short, tripping over a rug as she did so. All the words she had spoken flooded back to her, and she felt as if she had behaved very inappropriately now in the light of day and with Mary's keen eyes on her. After all, she had promised to be less childish, and she had broken that promise the moment she had spoken out of turn to her father.

Mary rushed to Kitty and threw her arms around her for a split second to pull her into a tight albeit short embrace. As she pulled away she whispered in Kitty's ear, "I shall forgive you for this instance of childish behavior Kitty, as I believe that it is sometimes perfectly acceptable to behave in such a manner." Mary straightened her cross necklace and allowed her face to settle back into the neutral expression that it always rested in. "Come now Kitty, it has been nearly four days since we practiced dancing any reels."

Giggling with stupid excitement, still feeling as if she was floating after finally speaking her mind against her father, Kitty went to help Mary with her dances. (They never spoke of what Kitty said in their father's study, and neither of them discussed how Kitty no longer called Mr. Bennet 'papa' instead referring to him as 'father').

That night, Mr. Bennet wrote two letters. One to his favorite daughter Elizabeth, and the other to his brother-in-law Mr. Gardiner.

 _Dearest Lizzie,_

 _I regret to inform you that Kitty has denied the offer of staying at Pemberley with you for the autumn months. It seems that she has indeed taken up Mary as her new favorite friend since Lydia married and Maria Lucas went to finishing school. And she has no wish to leave her new friend for the foreseeable future. At first I found it to be quite amusing; not only did they constantly bicker, but they were attempting to teach one another several different subjects. I never thought to mention it as I did not think it would result in anything of interest. But recently I have noticed a great change in both of the girls that I think would interest you (and horrify Lydia!)_

 _I am sure that Jane has mentioned some of the particulars, seeing as she has been witness to these miraculous changes for the past two months. Not only has Mary finally put down Fordyce (I rejoice to see that she has taken up Grecian plays), but she has also begun to finally dress as if she is a young woman rather than an elderly widow. I have never witnessed her to be in as good of humor as she has been of late. Until recently I had not a single clue that she even knew how to smile or jest! Yet now she smiles often and although she never laughs, she chuckles on the occasion. Of course she often gets annoyed by Kitty (we all know how trying she is), but I have never seen Mary this happy. I cannot imagine separating them, not now, and I know you do not have the time nor the patience to deal with both of them at the same time._

 _As for Kitty, she has certainly grown a backbone. Her tantrums have lessened, although she is still a rather sensitive creature. She also has begun to read (not weighty things that you or I would enjoy, but she is reading nonetheless), and play the pianoforte very poorly. Her childish traits are beginning to fade into nonexistence and I do wonder if Lydia would even recognize her once favorite sister. Mary does not seem to control her as Lydia once did, but she keeps Kitty in line better than your mother or I ever have. These many changes that have occurred in less than two months can only be attributed to Kitty and Mary's ever-growing friendship._

 _Your mother is trying to discourage this, as she thinks Mary will cause Kitty to become 'dull' and therefore I know that if I want their friendship to truly continue, I cannot let them stay here. I intend on sending them to live in London with the Gardiner family for the remainder of the year. Hopefully the exposure to society and the stability of my sensible brother-in-law will firmly ensconce these new values into their minds. I know this letter is rather dull and lacks any of the usual book recommendations or debates about the blasted French, but I had to pen it rather quickly so you did not begin to plan for a girl that would not be coming to stay with you._

 _Stay safe my dear Lizzie._

 _Love, Papa_

The second letter was shorter and far simpler, as he was merely asking if Kitty and Mary could stay with them. He gave examples of how they could help with the Gardiner children, and how Madeline could make them more modern and fashionable young women. Satisfied with his letters and thoughtful about his conversation with Kitty, Mr. Bennet retired for the night, although he did not sleep for some time.

 _A/N: And so the sisters are off to London! Who shall they meet? Where shall they go? Will they find love? Will they ever get their family to understand them?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mary could scarcely believe that her sister had turned down an offer to Pemberley of all places, to stay with her in little Hertfordshire! Even days later she was still confused yet pleased by the turn of events, and if that did not please her enough, the announcement that she and Kitty would be going to stay with the Gardiners for the remaining summer months certainly guaranteed her happiness. Despite loathing London for its noise, crowds, smells, and general unpleasantry, Mary was eager to escape the confinements of Longbourn, and she dearly wanted to visit museums and more extensive book shops. (A part of her even delighted in the idea of getting a new dress, one made for her frame specially, rather than one handed down from her elder sisters, although she would never speak such hopes aloud, after all, she did not wish to be consumed by greed).

Mrs. Bennet, disappointed in Kitty for her refusal to go to Pemberley, devoutly ignored her daughter with a steadfastness that was uncommon in a woman like her. But if Kitty was bothered by it, she did not allow for it to show. In fact, without Mrs. Bennet constantly hovering over Kitty's shoulder and insulting her every few minutes, the youngest inhabitant of Longbourn was less high strung than she had been in years. Mary too enjoyed Mrs. Bennet's silent treatment, she would never admit it to anyone, other than the Lord, but she disliked her mother more than anyone she had ever met.

With only a week left between their departure for London, Mary and Kitty were using their free time to visit Jane as often as possible. Out of all of her sisters, Mary had always admired Jane the most. Out of all her sisters, she had also envied Jane the most. Jane could afford to be dreadful on the pianoforte, or unable to sketch, or even unable to embroider. Her beauty gave her far more leeway than anything else ever could. Mary knew that she had very little beauty to spare, even if she did not think of herself as dreadfully ugly anymore. Understanding that did not help alleviate old feelings of inadequacy though.

Jane was always a gracious hostess, with perfect tea and delicious treats. Sometimes her husband would come in and greet both Mary and Kitty with an effusiveness not usually seen in men of his station. Kitty always seemed delighted by him and a blush always graced her cheeks when he was nearby, but Mary found him to be too loud, too talkative, and too trusting. Sometimes Mary forgot that Kitty still had a head full of fanciful dreams of being the wife of a man like Mr. Bingley. But there was a much higher chance that the both of them would be stuck marrying someone like Mr. Collins. Even if he was a respectable clergyman, Mary was thankful that he had focused his sights on the impertinent but pleasing-to-the-eye Elizabeth rather than herself. (She would probably say yes to the first proposal she received, no matter who the man. Mary was always a practical young woman.)

Despite enjoying her time with Jane, Mary did not like being at the ostentatiously decorated Netherfield. Jane claimed that those particular gaudy pieces were chosen by Caroline, and that her 'dear Mr. Bingley' could not bring himself to get rid of it for fear of angering his sister the next time she came for a visit. Mary could not help but feel as if Jane had married a rather weak of mind man, and she resolved to never follow in her steps. Even if he was horribly rich, Mary could not bring herself to respect a man who did not seem to respect himself.

The day did come for both Mary and Kitty to leave Hertfordshire so that they could spend the last half of the season in London. And despite their mother's silence for the previous week, she was sobbing and clinging to her two least favorite children as they were packed away into a carriage to meet her brother at a halfway point between their childhood home and their temporary home in the city. Mary found her mother to be frustratingly maudlin and ridiculous, and once more she was filled with a sense of happiness that she was getting to escape her parents.

Mr. Bennet had tried and failed for eight days to bond with his daughters. He realized with an air of sadness that two of his daughters would likely marry and leave without him ever getting the chance to truly know them. Three if he counted Lydia. He sighed forlornly as the carriage rattled down the road, his last two children going with it.

Next to him, he heard his wife sniffling sadly. "Well," she started after a moment of silence, "at least Lydia will come to visit after the babe is born. I would not be surprised if she showed up by the end of the summer."

Forgetting completely about his plight with Mary and Kitty, Mr. Bennet decided that he needed a strong glass of port.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The carriage ride passed pleasantly enough. Mary distracted herself with the Iliad, while Kitty lounged about with a book of romantic sonnets. Neither felt the need to fill the comfortable silence with useless prattle, which was a pleasant surprise to Mary. Indeed, Kitty was quite caught up in the poetry in her hands. The roads were bumpy at times, but the fair weather had allowed for a mostly smooth ride. By the time they met with their Uncle Gardiner, who regarded them somewhat cautiously, Mary and Kitty were feeling more refreshed than when they had actually started the journey!

"Hello Mary, Kitty, I trust that the trip has been a pleasant one so far?" Mr. Gardiner hugged each of them briefly before preparing for their next leg of the journey. Mary watched as her uncle asked a footman to transfer their bags to the plain but comfortable carriage that she knew her uncle owned.

"Fair roads and clear skies are all one can ask for when it comes to travel," said Mary with a decisive nod, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun. Kitty giggled next to her.

"And a wonderful travelling companion does not hurt!" Mary briefly rolled her eyes, but her lips upturned nonetheless. Their uncle was clearly shocked by their newfound camaraderie, although he had been informed of such by Mr. Bennet nearly a fortnight earlier.

The second leg of their travels passed just as pleasantly as the first, although instead of silence, the carriage was filled with discussion. Mr. Gardiner questioned them about their recent studies and lessons with one another, which they both answered. Although Kitty was far more excited as she exclaimed about how thick Mary's hair was and how easy it was to style. This was a subject that Mr. Gardiner was decidedly not interested in, but Mary had been unable to contain a chortle of amusement.

They discussed the four Gardiner children; apparently Mabel was quite the artist even at the age of nine, Samuel and Fred were just discovering an interest in soldiers as Sam turned five and Fred turned three, and sweet Clara was still quite enamored by dolls and tea parties at seven.

Mary was not overly fond of children as Kitty was, but she was excited to see her cousins. They neared the city, which was obvious by the change in air quality. Wrinkling her nose with distaste, Mary clutched her book a little tighter. She hated feeling nervous, but being around so many people did that to the rather introverted young woman. Quietly and smoothly, Kitty reached over and patted Mary's hand with a tight smile. So she was nervous too.

She felt less afraid to see London, after that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Gardiner's house in Cheapside was of a modest size and tasteful decoration. Pleased by the lack of blandishments or ridiculous frivolities, Mary knew she would feel at home in a matter of hours. The last time she had visited her aunt and uncle, she had been a girl of twelve. Now she was a woman grown at an age for marriage. How strange life was sometimes!

After they spent half an hour refreshing themselves in their shared room, the two girls went back downstairs to enjoy their family before dinner.

Kitty had greeted the children enthusiastically, happily exclaiming about all kinds of stories and adventures that immediately caught their attention. As the children led her to the nursery, Kitty flashed Mary a look of amusement. Mary realized that Kitty had chosen to distract the children so that Mary could settle in peacefully. She would never cease to be surprised by her younger sister!

"Aunt Madeline, it is lovely to see you once more." Her Aunt Madeline embraced her fondly, more so than her own mother ever had. "On behalf of both Kitty and myself, we thank you for allowing us to stay with you during the latter half of the season."

"Oh it is no problem my dear, indeed when your uncle told me of how you and Kitty had matured recently, I was quite eager to see the results! And indeed there have been changes, you look very well in that color and you smile so much more. Kitty seems far less flighty than I can recall, and I noticed that she was carrying a book as well."

At that, Mary let herself smile slightly once again, "She has taken to romantic poetry and plays. It is quite amusing to watch her facial expression when she reads a particularly moving or distressing line!" Aunt Madeline had smiled kindly at Mary's words.

"Let us enjoy a nice cup of tea before dinner, I have a few questions for you."

Mary was cautious initially as she sat alone with her aunt on a comfortable settee in the sitting room, wondering what she would want to know. After a few moments of silence, Madeline turned to Mary, "What spurred this strange friendship that you have now with Kitty? Indeed it has done so much good for the both of you, but I cannot see why you would decide to become friends after so many years of ignoring one another."

"May I be completely honest, Aunt Gardiner?" asked Mary nervously. Her aunt nodded in earnest, giving her a smile of encouragement. "I would not have it any other way, Mary," she answered.

It took a few moments for Mary to actually come up with a coherent thought, but when she did, she was satisfied. "After spending years insulting one another, we thought that we would be best suited to aiding in the elimination of our worst flaws. Neither of us would ever be a favorite to our parents, nor to our Aunt and Uncle Phillips, or even you and Uncle Gardiner." Madeline blushed slightly at that, looking at the teacup in her hands. "We understood what it was like to be overlooked, and we decided that we would stop overlooking each other."

"Kitty has taught me how to laugh more often, and I have taught her how to hold her tongue at the appropriate times. Yes, we do fight often, but we never stay mad for longer than a day. But then again, we have only been close for less than two months. Anyways... she was the first person in our household to ever see me as something other than 'plain old Mary.' And I do believe I was the first person to see her as anything but 'silly stupid Kitty.' So that is why we became friends; two lonely souls brought together by God and his infinite wisdom. Two young women who wanted to learn but had only each other to be our teachers."

At the end of her speech, Mary felt her entire body was aflame with nervousness. Her aunt did not look angry or offended, indeed, she looked somewhat sad, but hopeful. "Well, Mary. You shall not be ignored here!" she proclaimed, "Your Uncle Gardiner has arranged for a master to come here to help you gain a complete understanding of the piano, and we have been instructed by your father to arrange for two new day dresses and one ball gown for each of you. I promise you Mary, you and Kitty both, that you will not be ignored in my household. I shan't allow it."

Mary smiled, and the dinner bell rang. She would quite like her time in town, she suspected.

Dinner was lovely, and for some strange reason, little Fred took a liking to Mary. She wanted to be annoyed with his constant hanging off of her during the meal, but she could not bring herself to scold him as his mother had initially. Most of the conversation that took place was between their aunt and uncle, with Kitty and Mary occasionally putting in their opinions during lulls. It was quite obvious that both the young women were finally beginning to feel tired from their travels and the subsequent time with the children.

After the meal ended, both Mary and Kitty bid their goodnights before retiring to their nicely-sized room. "How you dealt with those four children- even with the help of their governess- seems nearly impossible to me," Mary commented as she unraveled her hair. They had dismissed the maid, knowing that they could help one another get prepared for bed.

"I dearly love children, they are all so full of happiness and innocence. They are not as nearly jaded as you, fair sister," Kitty teased, trying to pull through a particularly tough knot. Mary gave her a mockingly angry glare before relaxing again as she changed into her night clothes. Sighing wistfully, Kitty spoke her thoughts aloud. "I already love it here Mary! Dinner was not just insults or gossip, Mabel and Clara think I am great fun, and we shall get to go to balls and assemblies in abundance!" She giggled once more, before it turned into a yawn.

"I do believe the excitement from today has tired you out, Kitty." Mary said in a slightly sing-song voice, although her actual singing voice was rather horrid. Then she herself yawned. "Actually, I believe it has tired the both of us out! Let us go to bed, we must be well rested if we plan on corralling four children, learning pianoforte from a master, getting fitted for new dresses, and visiting all the interesting places that London has to offer in the next few weeks."

Kitty laughed once more, delighted at her sister's loquaciousness for the evening. It was a rare time when Mary was so talkative. Both fell asleep with contentment in their hearts and excitement in their bones.

 _A/N: So Mary and Kitty are in London now! In the light of new excitement, Kitty is a little more exuberant than she has been of recent! I love writing Mary and Kitty, mostly because their mostly undeveloped personalities allow for me to try to discover who they are based on the little that we know of them._

 _My idea of Mary is dry and sarcastic, practical, introverted, and overthinking. While she is rather preachy, instead of it being sermons, she preaches sense and plainness. I decided that she reminded me the most of Charlotte (and a bit of her father), but more bookish and a little less cynical. My idea of Kitty is excitable, happy, and sensitive, extroverted, and teasing. Also she is a little more optimistic. Her sensitive heart makes it difficult to control her behavior. I think she could be a healthy mix between Lizzie and Lydia if she was given the proper attention by her family._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty had initially been excited and overjoyed at the prospect of being London. But after being there for scarcely two weeks, she found she was quite exhausted. The routine she and Mary had formed back at Longbourn may have been ever so boring, but it least it had left time and energy for Kitty to spare! It seemed that the city of London never rested, nor did she.

When she was not helping to care for the children, she was pounding away at the piano, her skills being limited to the most elementary of songs. If she was not doing that, she was practicing her singing (she was pleased to notice that she was far better at singing than she ever would be at piano), learning how to run a household from her aunt, or going to dress fittings. She thought the fittings would be fun, but was dismayed that the woman who did the sewing and measuring was far more clinical and forthright than Mrs. Ingrid who did the dress making in Meryton.

On their first fitting, the woman complimented Mary on her graceful neck, which caused her poor older sister to turn quite the amusing shade of red (Aunt Gardiner had to stifle her laughter with her hand). But when Kitty was measured, the woman had made quite the interesting sound of mirth as she measured her waist, hips, and bust. She had felt quite mortified at the way her aunt had bit her lip and Mary had pretended to be particularly interested in the wallpaper.

If it weren't for the prospect of fashionable, beautiful dresses, Kitty would have feared to show her face there once again. When she had told Mary that, her sister had frowned with a raised eyebrow. "Really now Kitty, why should you be embarrassed? It is not your fault that you are the slimmest of us all." Mary had been going over the menu for the next evening's dinner, so she did not see the way that Kitty frowned in annoyance.

"Maryyyy," she groaned, "Jane and Lyddie and you all inherited our mother's shapeliness! And Lizzie was always blessed with hips even if she was not otherwise… ehem… endowed. But even as I am nearly nineteen I still look like a short little child! Imagine being the shortest _and_ the most childlike in shape. Aunt Gardiner said that some men find that desirable, but why should I want a man who wants to marry someone who looks like a child?"

Kitty watched as Mary breathed in a deep breath, and Kitty braced herself for the reprimanding she was about to receive. In truth, she knew she was behaving childishly, but it was frustrating being barely up to Lydia's shoulder while having slim hips ("Not suitable for birthing children- what man shall want you now?!" their mama had moaned when she was only sixteen). "Kitty, please, if you keep this up, your body shall not be the only thing about you considered childish. You do not completely lack a shape, now you must review the menu for the dinner our Uncle Gardiner is having with one of his many business associates."

Although sometimes Mary could be harsh, Kitty knew that it was in her best interest, and Mary always said it with soft eyes and a tilted head. Kitty understood that Mary only did it because she cared; if Mary did not care, she would show that through disinterest and ignoring her. "You're right Mary, I apologize for my whining. Here, let me see." The rest of their evening was spent going over household things and other items that Kitty found to be as boring as watching the grass grow. But she knew it was something she would have to learn eventually, and better early than never, she supposed.

Even with the busy schedule and constant tutelage, there was still time for their Aunt Gardiner to announce that they were to go to a ball on their third week in town. Kitty had been surprised to hear that the ball would be held in a rather lovely house in Grosvenor Square, for she had no idea that her aunt or uncle had such connections with the upper crusts of society! But soon both Kitty and Mary learned the truth of their aunt's history.

Madeline Gardiner nee Flint had been the fifth and last child of a fairly well to do shop owner. Her father had been well respected within their little town of Lambton, and all of his children were deeply loved by him. Madeline 's mother had died when she was a girl of thirteen, in a sickness that killed Madeline 's closest sibling Ella, and it had left her father bereft. Shortly thereafter, he died of what some claim to be a broken heart.

For all of his goodness as a father, he had not one bit of the business sense that made his own father so successful, and so his passing left them all with very little funds- too little to give Madeline a dowry of more than one thousand pounds. The rest of his children were left with hardly enough to regain his once profitable business. While her two eldest brothers stayed to attempt to salvage their family's business, Madeline 's eldest sister Emilia had other plans. A great beauty with a great mind, she went to stay with family in London, where she attracted the attention of a respected and rich gentleman named Mr. Kipps. The man already had a son who needed the guidance of a mother, and so he decided to marry the beautiful Emilia Flint.

Through that marriage, Emilia helped her brothers sell the family business and move on to more profitable endeavours, such as London trade. Madeline met her dear James Gardiner when she was barely eighteen, and the rest was history. But due to her sister's most advantageous marriage, Madeline was often exposed to the finer things in life and wanted Kitty and Mary to get a taste as well. It was a rare thing when Madeline asked for a favor, and asking to go to a ball hosted in the Kipp's townhouse was a favor that Emilia had been only too happy to say yes to. Indeed, Emilia had been awaiting the chance to invite her sister to a ball at her home.

On the night of the ball, Kitty found her hands shaking with excitement as she donned her new ball gown. Her dark hair was pinned in a fashionable style thanks to the Gardiner's maid Anna, and her dress fitted her slight frame perfectly. The particular shade of primrose yellow looked quite nice on her, although she did quite like the pomona green that Mary had been given. Kitty saw that Mary was a bit nervous herself, and she turned to her sister with a happy smile. "Now you shall get to use all the dances that I have taught you!" Mary seemed a shade less pale and she nodded with vigour.

"It is completely ridiculous that I should be so worried about a ball?" asked Mary suddenly, turning with a frown.

"Indeed it is the least ridiculous thing you have said in all my time of knowing you Mary," teased Kitty in reply. "Let us get downstairs, we would not wish to keep them waiting." Kitty stood and gestured for Mary to exit first. Her sister gave her a look of amusement.

"You only wish to get to the ball faster, you do not care that we should leave them waiting." At that accusation, Kitty only pulled an over-exaggerated face of innocence that left her sister smiling as they went down the stairs.

"Where are my nieces? I expected to see two little girls but before me stand two young women!" their Uncle Gardiner joked before complimenting their attire. Their Aunt Gardiner joined in, voicing her own thoughts of approval as well. Before long they were in the carriage, rattling down Gracechurch Street and towards one of the richest parts of the town.

Kitty felt the familiar exhilaration of going to a ball that she had missed so much since Lydia had left. Although she was eager to dance with as many men as she could, she also understood that these men would not find that to be attractive, instead they would call her ridiculous and mock her as the Bingley sisters had. The fear of being mocked made Kitty's heart alight with anxiety as their carriage pulled to a stop and they were escorted towards a rather large and intimidating house.

Inside, Kitty watched as a woman who looked somewhat similar to Aunt Gardiner pulled her into a tight hug, and Kitty was introduced to her as Mrs. Emilia Kipps. For a woman of such rank and standing, she was friendly and treated the two Bennet girls with respect. Kitty liked her immediately, and she could tell that Mary liked her as well.

In the first half hour, Kitty was introduced to so many people that she could scarcely remember even a single name. When she looked over to Mary, she was somewhat comforted to see that she was just as disconcerted as Kitty was finding herself to be. The dancing was nearly started, and Kitty was beginning to feel the pull of disappointment at not being asked for a dance during the first set when a man approached, he looked very familiar.

With a pleasant shock, Kitty recognized him as Colonel Fitzwilliam! She had been introduced to him during Lizzie and Mr. Darcy's wedding. He bowed and reintroduced himself to the Gardiners and herself and Mary. "May I have your hand during this set, Miss Bennet?" he asked Mary politely, giving her a smile.

"I think it would be better for you to ask Kitty, for I am still too nervous to dance." Mary directed her gaze at Kitty, and Kitty knew that Mary was only declining for her own sake, but she was immensely grateful! The first set, Kitty danced with the graceful and genial Colonel. They talked of things such as town and the weather, he was in constant good humor. In a way, he reminded her of Lizzie. After that set, he danced with Mary, while Kitty sat benignly by her Aunt Gardiner and watched.

Once the second set was done and Colonel Fitzwilliam had returned Mary to their table, a man nearly as tall as Mr. Darcy approached. He was quite thin and angular, with a face that was too pinched, but he was smiling too brightly for that to be of any consequence to Kitty. "Ah, Richard! I have not gotten the chance to speak with you since we met at White's last week, but I was wondering-" he paused mid thought, realizing that Colonel Fitzwilliam was not alone. "Excuse my abhorrent manners. Richard, please introduce me to your lovely companions."

Kitty watched as the Colonel grinned easily, "Mr. Church, allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Gardiner, she is the sister of our gracious hostess. And these are her nieces, Miss Mary Bennet and Miss Kitty Bennet. They are the new Mrs. Darcy's sisters as well. Ladies, this is Mr. Church, a friend of mine." Mr. Church smiled and greeted each of them with a sort of friendliness that most men (especially of his class!) were usually lacking. The group as a whole spoke pleasantly for a few minutes. After which he turned his attention to Kitty, who eagerly leaned forwards.

"Miss Kitty, with the permission of your Aunt of course, may I have the next set?" Kitty eagerly nodded, and at her Aunt Gardiner's answering smile, got up and followed him to the floor as the music began.

The dance was mostly enjoyable as Mr. Church talked of every and any subject freely. He was a very joyful young man who sounded as if he found contentment in nearly everything, but nothing more than in a good book. Kitty immediately discovered that his favorite subject was literature, and she was embarrassed to know that she had little information on the subject. Once that set was over, he asked Mary to dance as well, leaving Kitty to go get herself a refreshment.

A cool drink of water was just what she needed, but despite her thirst she drank with a practiced grace in case anyone was watching. As she drank she glanced about the room, taking in the wonderful energy that a ball often provided. On the other side of the table she spotted a man who very well may have been the most comely person she had seen in her life. He was silently observing the merriment with a look of sad disinterest on his face.

His dark eyes swept over her for barely a second and yet she felt as if she had been doused with water, and she turned away quickly without her drink at all. Walking swiftly back to her aunt, she sat down and waited until the set ended. Mr. Church ended up asking for her hand during the supper set, after the Colonel had asked for Mary's. Thanks to the seating of the place, Kitty would be right next to the Colonel and very much near Mary.

As she walked into supper on Mr. Church's arm, she felt her face heat up as people eyed her with interest. A small giggle threatened to burst forth from her lips but she clamped her mouth shut and concentrated on walking with poise. Mr. Church was everything gentleman-like. She found that he reminded her quite a bit of Jane's Mr. Bingley, and so she liked him very much, even if his favorite subject was one that she didn't care for.

Her composure was broken though, when she saw who was sitting directly across from her. It was the handsome man who barely acknowledged her. For a moment she considered him to be terribly rude as he did not even smile at her, but then Mr. Church greeted him with such enthusiasm that Kitty was unable to hold to the belief that he was a bad person. "There you are Benjamin! I had thought you left for how scarce you have been all evening! Let me introduce you to my dining partner, Miss Kitty Bennet. Miss Kitty, this is Mr. Billingham."

"How do you do, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Billingham with a stiff sort of politeness that was even worse than Mr. Darcy's. And not to mention that he called her Miss Bennet rather than Miss Kitty! How odd. She gave him a smile in spite of it.

"I am quite well, I thank you. Have you been enjoying yourself?" she questioned politely, trying not to get annoyed with his unpleasant demeanor.

"Indeed, the Kipps always are gracious hosts, and how can one not be happy when they are in such good company?" His words were spoken with all the inflections of a well trained gentleman, but having grown up with a rather sarcastic father and having got to know the perpetually sarcastic Mary, Kitty recognized his tone. She hid a frown as she drank from her cup.

"So Miss Kitty," started Mr. Church pleasantly, "tell me of your family."

The rest of the dinner passed quickly, with pleasant conversation flowing from Kitty to Mr. Church. But she soon found that she tired of his conversation when uninterrupted. Occasionally the Colonel would join in with a quip and a laugh, and Mary too seemed pleased by the arrangement. For the entirety of the main course, Mary had spoken passionately about literature with Mr. Church while Kitty was thankful for the respite. As Kitty told her dining companions of an amusing anecdote from her childhood, the table was alight with laughter, but Mr. Billingham barely smiled, indeed he mostly stared at his plate. Within a single night she decided that he was terribly boring.

After supper, Kitty danced once more with the Colonel- if she had danced with him or Mr. Church any more it would have been quite inappropriate and she did not wish to cause any trouble. But it seemed that after being seen on someone's arm, both Kitty and Mary were asked to dance by many of the men they were introduced to over the course of the night.

One dance she spent with Mr. Billingham, who spoke softly of the countryside and the pleasantry of theatre. Kitty had been loathe to admit her inexperience with the theatre and opera, but he had informed her that he believed she would love it based on her temperament. She had been unsure what to make of such an assumption, but she had thanked him nonetheless. It was during that dance that she learned of her Uncle Gardiner's acquaintance with Mr. Billingham's own uncle, and she was pleased to learn that he respected Mr. Gardiner in spite of his 'less than fashionable' choice of work.

By the time the evening was over, Kitty's feet ached and she was giddy with happiness, but there was a strange feeling of unease about her. On the carriage ride back to Gracechurch Street, Uncle Gardiner had fallen asleep, Mary nearly so as well. But Kitty was awake as was her aunt. "Kitty, what did you think of Mr. Church?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Kitty shrugged, feeling the surge of disappointment go through her fully now. "He was all things pleasant and genial, and initially I had very much fun near him; but by the end of the night I was quite exhausted by him. Even if he is worth nearly six thousand a year, or so I heard, I am glad that a man like such would never consider me for a bride. Indeed, I almost enjoyed my time with the boring Mr. Billingham more than the lively Mr. Church!" How dearly she had wished she would have met her soulmate that evening, but instead she was disappointed to discover that Mr. Church only made her feel tired and rather annoyed.

Aunt Gardiner smiled at this, "I am glad to see that you are learning Kitty, but you should not think you are unworthy. Both of your elder sisters have married very well, and that will carry quite a bit of weight in their social circles. But I'm afraid that your Uncle has already permitted that Mr. Church call at our house on Tuesday morning with Colonel Fitzwilliam and 'boring Mr. Billingham,' apparently the Colonel plans on discussing the possibility of investing in trade so that he may increase his worth. But since trade is not fashionable I am sure he wishes it to remain secretive."

Kitty frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not know if I wish to see either of them again. I find that unlike Mary, I lack any patience whatsoever, and for all of Mr. Church's pleasantries, seeing him once more might exhaust me."

"Oh Kitty, in Longbourn that may have worked, but I'm afraid I cannot let you avoid your responsibilities just because he exhausts you. You must go through the trials that every woman is forced through at least once in her life," Kitty let herself giggle at that comment, and she nodded reluctantly after a moment.

"Okay," she said sullenly, "I shall entertain him and be quite nice, but I shan't allow him to think anything of it! I am a respectable young woman who will not act like a dreadful flirt in the face of any available gentleman."

Her aunt laughed, "Well at least we do not have two Lydias in the family."

 _A/N: So I thought this would be a 10 chapter story when I started, but it might go a little over that by a chapter or two plus an epilogue! I have plans for both Kitty and Mary (in an attempt to subvert the common theme for each of their romances) and I am excited by how their relationships will go._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

One week had passed since the ball, and Mary felt the not so unfamiliar twinge of jealousy as she stared at the scene in front of her. Mr. Church and Mr. Billingham had come to visit for the second time since the tiring but satisfying night of the ball at the Kipps residence. Mary believed that Mr. Church was rather handsome, with a soft smile and an excitable personality. But it was for naught. It was quite obvious that he was smitten with Kitty, and Mary could not help but feel slightly unhappy about her younger sister meeting a respectable gentleman so soon after coming to town. Perhaps she would always be plain old Mary, most likely to be the spinster sister.

She knew she was being uncharitable, as Kitty had explicitly explained that she had no interest in the kind, if not loquacious Mr. Church. Initially Mary had wondered on Mr. Billingham's presence, but when he was mostly silent she came to the conclusion that he was only there for his friend. The only commentary he provided was thanks to their aunt and the occasional quip about something said by Mr. Church. He barely even glanced at Mary.

During the gentlemen's visit this time, Mr. Church was frustrating her immensely. He was always looking at her, she understood he probably did not wish for her to be there, but his constant glances and stares were making it difficult to read her book in peace. Not only that, but he kept trying to draw her into conversation! He was likely too kind to ignore her, and he wanted to appear genial to Kitty.

Every time, Mary would smile and nod, give her opinion, and then return to her book. If she had bothered to look up, she would have seen the disappointed look on Mr. Church's face at her perceived dislike of him. Kitty was being her usual, bubbly self, but Mary knew that she wanted nothing more than a moment alone. Although Kitty was a social creature, Mary knew that her constant socialization was more taxing on her than she was willing to admit.

The visit came to a thankful end, with Mrs. Gardiner thanking them for their visit and the girls escorting him to the door. The moment it closed, Kitty whirled around, pointing a finger at Mary. Mary frowned at that, confused as to what her sister was doing. "You! It is you he wishes to see!"

"What? Kitty, surely you are wrong, he danced the supper set with you, and asked for your hand before mine during the ball." Mary rolled her eyes at Kitty, who was behaving ridiculously. The mere idea that Mr. Church was interested in her was unrealistic and silly. She wouldn't have it. "Besides, he has spent both calls speaking with _you_."

"He may have been speaking to me, but his eyes were on you. Every comment he made, he directed his gaze towards you, every time he asked you a question and you ignored him, he blushed a dark red. My dear sister, I believe he is smitten with you!" Kitty clapped, obviously relieved that Mr. Church did not like her, and excited for her sister. "Whatever did you two speak of during your dance?"

Mary paused and thought for a moment. "Well, we spoke of very mundane things. I talked of the Iliad and the Odyssey when he brought up his love for literature. I mentioned my favorite Grecian tragedies. Indeed, all we talked of was books and reading. It was the same at supper, we spoke of literature and nothing more. That is not typically what a young man looks for in a potential bride." A blush spread from her neck as she spoke.

Kitty giggled with joy, "He loves to read! It is all he spoke of today, and he kept looking towards you! Mary! He was trying to include you in the conversation, I am sure of it. He wanted your approval! Even more so than the approval of Mr. Billingham I daresay!"

At that, their Aunt Gardiner called for them to attend their lessons, and it was not spoken of for the rest of the day.

On the following Tuesday, the weather was fair, the children were restless, and Aunt Gardiner was busy. So Kitty, Mary, the four Gardiner children, a maid, and the governess all went to spend a lovely afternoon at Hyde Park.

Kitty's hand was claimed by Clara, and Fred would not go anywhere without Mary by his side. Mary bore it with good grace, although she found it to be somewhat bothersome. They walked through the lovely paths and Mary listened to Kitty's happy talk with Clara. She was content being silent as she observed her surroundings. The park was rather full, with finely dressed men and women walking about with their children or picnicking with their close friends. Young men were riding their mounts leisurely on the paths, and phaetons were slowly rolling along. It was quite pleasant, if not a bit too populated to truly enjoy nature.

The maid, Anna, set up the blanket and food, while the governess began to talk to all four children. This gave Mary a respite from the caretaking, for which she was immensely grateful. As she turned to speak with Kitty, she saw Mr. Church riding with Mr. Billingham down the path. The two men spotted them, and soon trotted over to where they stood.

Both dismounted their horses and gave bows and greetings, which Mary and Kitty politely returned. Unbidden, Mary thought of Kitty's words from earlier in the week, and she felt suddenly warm as her eyes met Mr. Church's. "I trust you are having a lovely day, Miss Bennet?" he asked, smiling.

"Indeed, the weather is lovely, the park is beautiful, and I am spending time with my family. This day would only be complete in it's wonderfulness if I get the opportunity to read after supper." His smile grew and he nodded. "I completely agree with such sentiments, Miss Bennet. Quite well put. What are you reading currently?"

The conversation followed such a way that Mary found he was quite well read and educated. For a moment she wondered what his family was like to produce such an exemplary young man. "Mr. Church, it seems that you know everything about my family, thanks to my talkative sister, but I know nothing of yours. Pray tell me what they are like."

"I have three elder brothers, Miss Bennet. Henry, Thomas, and Percival. All of them are married, and so I believe my parents think I am the odd man out by now. They are all very classical gentlemen, who enjoy hunting, cards, fencing, and the like. To be honest I've always been out of place as I prefer quiet evenings of reading and managing my estate." He dropped his voice somewhat, "You must promise not to reveal to the world that I am the most boring of the Church brothers, or else I shall be ruined." His eyes sparkled with good humor, and Mary could not help but find him to be very handsome in that moment, even if his lowered voice was rather inappropriate for the setting.

She shook herself from her sinful and inappropriate thinking, suddenly wondering how the fourth son was so prosperous and well-to-do without having found a profession. Although she knew it to be impertinent and similar to something Lizzie might have dared speak, she asked him just what she was thinking with her stomach jumping every which way with nerves. He laughed.

"Miss Bennet, I take no offense, indeed many people wonder this about me. You see, my father was a very clever man, and he wanted his sons to all receive the livings he felt we… deserved. Over the years he purchased several different estates of varying sizes all around the country, and leased them over the years to ensure they were profitable. By the time he passed, each of us was left one of the estates to do so as we pleased. My eldest brother got the family estate and the townhouse- as is his right. But being the youngest, I got the smallest estate, and have been tirelessly working to expand it." A look of pride passed over his face, and Mary could not help but admire him.

"That is quite fortunate, Mr. Church. Many men do not have fathers that act like such in that sort of situation. It is rather singular. Indeed, my own father is quite the opposite." She wished she could take back her words the moment she spoke them.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Bennet?" he asked, looking truly concerned.

"He has always favored my elder sister Elizabeth far more than the rest of us. It was never a secret how he felt. If we were all boys, a part of me wonders if he would have left the estate to Lizzie rather than Jane." She tried to smile, but found it difficult.

"Well, Miss Bennet, that is quite unfortunate, as every child deserves to be treated equally. But you must know that even if your own father does not act in that mindset, at least the Lord will always see us all as equals." The gentleman smiled softly, and Mary smiled easily now, happy that he was a religious man as well as a well-read one.

A soft laugh startled Mary and Mr. Church from their conversation, and they turned to see Kitty speaking with Mr. Billingham. The gentleman in question had laughed only moments before, and Kitty looked as if she were trying not to stare with shock. Mary saw that Mr. Church looked dumbfounded as well as he looked at his friend with raised brows.

"My word, Benjamin, I have not heard you laugh in nearly three weeks, whatever is so funny must be shared immediately." Mary was further confused by Mr. Church's words, but she knew that Kitty looked uncomfortable, and the smile was gone from Mr. Billingham's lips as soon as it came.

"We should be on our way, good day Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet." Mr. Billingham bowed to each of them before swinging onto his mount and riding forwards. Mr. Church made similar goodbyes before following his friend.

Mary was about to ask Kitty what had happened, but lunch was served and the children were excitable and soon both of the sisters were too busy to talk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was tired, her body ached for the world of dreams, and she was so nearly there when Kitty's whisper broke her peace. "Mary?" she asked quietly, "Mary, are you asleep?" Letting out a sigh, Mary replied, "I am not anymore. What is it you want, Kitty?"

"I'm sorry Mary, but I cannot help but wonder about today." Kitty murmured, sounding sleepy herself. "Mr. Billingham laughed, actually laughed, when I told him the story of Mr. Collins' search for a bride. I knew it was an inappropriate story to tell to such a new acquaintance, but he is so boring Mary, I had to talk of something fun. Did I do something wrong by telling him that? Could it hurt our reputations?"

Mary was proud that Kitty was thinking about the family's reputation so much, "I do not think Mr. Billingham will tell such a story to anyone. If he does, it shall not hurt us, I do not think. But I am glad you are thinking about us all."

Kitty let out a loud yawn, "I am always thinking of you all, Mary. I never cared _that_ much before, not until you and I became friends."

Turning over, Mary patted Kitty's back soothingly. "And I never thought of love or future happiness until you and I became friends. Now go to sleep Kitty."

Just before Mary fell into her deep sleep that she had desired so much, she wondered if she truly wanted to get married just yet. For she was in no way ready to leave the life that she had only come to love recently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were pleasantly surprised the next day when Elizabeth Darcy came to call with Miss Georgiana Darcy at her side. "Lizzie!" Mrs. Gardiner had exclaimed, pulling her niece into a tight hug as a greeting. Mary smiled awkwardly, standing to the side with Kitty as they watched the greetings. Their Aunt Gardiner seemed well acquainted with Miss Darcy as well, greeting her warmly and with a wide smile. When Lizzie turned to greet Mary and Kitty, she did so with a grin of excitement.

"Mary! Kitty! I have heard so much about recent changes in your lives, and I must say I am excited to be in your company for the two weeks that we are in town." Mary glanced at Kitty, seeing the happiness and confusion mingling on her face, and Mary gave a little smile of her own to her elder sister.

"I am pleased that you have taken time to visit us Lizzie, and you too Miss Darcy. It is nice to see the both of you are well."

Miss Darcy shyly curtsied, and Kitty moved to make her greetings as well. The ladies all took tea together in the parlor, with Lizzie asking after Mary's recent activities while Kitty spoke kindly with Miss Darcy, attempting to make her more at ease. It seemed that she was successful, because soon Miss Darcy was all polite smiles and hushed laughter as Kitty told another one of her amusing anecdotes.

The time passed quickly and soon they were invited to a dinner party that Lizzie was planning in five days time. Apparently Mr. Darcy was using this to reconnect with several of his friends from University who were in town for the final month of the season. "Why have you only come to town for the final month of the season? I would have thought Mr. Darcy would be eager to show off his new bride." Mrs. Gardiner enquired, blowing on her tea.

"My brother wanted to keep Lizzie all to himself for the first year of their marriage," teased Georgiana gently. The women all laughed, and Mary was vaguely scandalized, but she hid it well behind a hearty gulp of tea, realizing too late that it was nearly scalding. "We are only here for business, not exactly pleasure." Added Lizzie as she bit into a biscuit daintily. "But Mary, Kitty, if Aunt Gardiner can spare you Georgiana and I would be delighted if you would spend the week at the Darcy townhouse with us."

Mary watched as Kitty turned eagerly towards their Aunt, a pleading look on her face. Aunt Gardiner pretended to think for a moment, and there was mirth glowing on Lizzie's face as they watched Kitty wring her hands in her lap hopefully. Mary internally sighed, wanting to spend time with Lizzie and Miss Darcy, but fearing that she would feel out of place in a house as grand as the Darcy townhouse. After all, she had barely been comfortable with the Kipps and that was just for the evening!

A dramatic sigh broke Mary from her musings, "I guess that you can stay with Lizzie and Miss Darcy, but only if you promise to behave." Aunt Gardiner spoke with an amused lilt to her voice, and Kitty giggled quietly before thanking both Lizzie and their Aunt quite profusely.

"Thank you for extending your hospitality to us Lizzie, you shan't regret it." Commented Mary benignly as their Aunt sent for the maid to pack a trunk for each of them. They left that afternoon, packed away in the fine Darcy carriage, Mary feeling contemplative and Kitty practically bouncing in her seat.

Mary found the week at the townhouse to be much more pleasant than she had expected it to be. She and Georgiana (as she insisted she be called by all the Bennet sisters) played duets together while Kitty occasionally sang along. Lizzie was more often than not too busy to spend time with them, the only time Mr. Darcy was nearby was at dinnertime and the following time spent in the music room. Mary found him to be a respectable, kind gentleman with good humor and a fierce loyalty to his family.

She approved greatly of the match between her elder sister and her husband. When the night of the dinner party began, many respectable gentlemen and their wives showed up, greeting Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy with great fondness and friendship. Seeing how well liked Mr. Darcy was only increased Mary's respect of him. If someone could be so proper but so friendly then surely she could be treated similarly one day.

Two of the gentlemen in question were surprisingly Mr. Church and Mr. Billingham. Mr. Darcy introduced them, but was surprised to discover that Mary and Kitty were already known to them. Mary was glad to spend most of the evening in the presence of Georgiana and Kitty, but was covertly pleased that Mr. Church paid such special attention to her throughout the night. Lizzie had sent her inquiring looks while Mary discussed contemporary novels lacking the substance that their classical counterparts possessed, and Mr. Church eagerly debated with her.

On the occasion, Mary would glance to see Kitty speaking with Mr. Billingham, although she did not look overly pleased by _his_ particular attentions. By the end of the evening, Mary was satisfied but tired of socialization. So when everyone departed, Mary happily begged tiredness and retired to her room while Georgiana, Lizzie, and Kitty discussed the evening in Lizzie's private sitting room.

During her alone time, Mary contemplated the suddenly real idea that Mr. Church might very well be interested in her. An interest she had not noticed until Kitty had pointed it out to her. Although Lydia would have called him ugly for his pinched features and boring for his excitement about literature, Mary found him to be pleasingly handsome and smarter than most gentlemen of her acquaintance. She did not want to get ahead of herself and face a heartbreak if the gentleman did not feel how she vaguely believed him to be. But for the first time in her life, her heart was filled with romantic musings.

She was only a girl of twenty, but she believed that if she waited much longer, her looks may fade. Or she would not find a man as interested in her as Mr. Church appeared to be. She had no interest in 'catching' a husband as her mother had tried to teach her. Not to mention she had scarcely known this Mr. Church for over a fortnight. She did not want to get ahead of herself.

In spite of her practical mind, she fell asleep with Mr. Church's laughing visage dancing in her head.

 _A/N: That is a lot of stuff in a single chapter. But yes, the practical Mary has found herself quite enamoured with Mr. Church and his literature-filled mind. And he likes her as well, will their short acquaintance result in something more than friendship? (Okay we all know the answer to that but play along.) And what of Kitty and the boring Mr. Billingham? I did not spend much time with Lizzie and Miss Darcy mainly because this is a story that focuses primarily on Kitty and Mary. Even if right now I have been unable to write about their friendship with the busyness of town._

 _I do not want to have such a 'rushed' relationship but in the actual P &P, Jane seemed to be nearly in love with Mr. Bingley in less than two weeks. Relationships moved at warp speed back then, so I hope I can do some justice while setting up the romances I wish to portray._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was over a week after Lizzie had left London, and Kitty was surprisingly pleased as she stepped into the extensive bookstore with Mary and their Uncle Gardiner by her side. He immediately went off to speak with the owner, who he supplied books to from one of his warehouses. Mary went off in search for new sheet music while Kitty excitedly proclaimed that she desired to find some new romance novel that was all the rage with young women of the ton. Kitty had seen Mary roll her eyes at her silliness, but she had smiled nonetheless. Kitty had grinned and ran off to search for the book.

Upon arriving in the aisle containing romantic books for young ladies, Kitty excitedly ran her fingers over the spines of the novels, taking pause when she saw a familiar name. She wrinkled her nose and pulled the book from its place, gasping in surprise when she recognized the book that Lizzie had once taken everywhere with her when Kitty had been no more than twelve years old. It was a book of poetry, both romantic and not, and Kitty could remember the delight Lizzie had once gained from reading it nearly every day.

Smiling at her find, Kitty tucked it under her arm and rushed to find Mary to alert her of her recent discovery. As she quickly trotted through the store, she spotted Mary with her head bent over a fine collection of sheet music.

"Mary, oh Mary! I found one of Lizzie's favorite poetry collections! You know, the one that Lyddie threw into the pond after Lizzie told her that she should not run around unchaperoned. Would it not be grand to gift it to her in perfect conditi- Oh!" Kitty had rushed around the corner with an easy smile on her face and the thin book in hand, but she abruptly stopped when she saw the man further down the aisle. It was Mr. Billingham, who was looking at a Scottish Air with a faraway look upon his face. Kitty found herself staring at him with her heart beating wildly, he abruptly dropped the sheet music and stared at her in return as if she were a ghost.

"Miss Bennet," he whispered, his eyes on Kitty, completely skipping over Mary. "Oh and Miss Bennet, I am so sorry, I had not noticed you. I confess my mind has been rather preoccupied as of late." He bowed to both of them and Kitty could see that Mary was quite confused by his strange demeanor, but Kitty knew that Mary would not leave the subject alone after they were in private.

"Mr. Billingham, it is a pleasure to see you again," Kitty smiled a strained smile, her fingers clutched tightly on the book. She could not stop thinking about the last few times she had seen him. They had been to dinner at the Kipps residence, and he had been there as well. She knew that he had visited the house once again, but he had only spoken with their Uncle Gardiner. She very well knew the subject, but she wondered if _he_ knew that she knew.

"I apologize Mr. Billingham, but Kitty and I must be on our way," Mary apologized with a look of contrition, but immediately she whisked Kitty away. Kitty was thankful for her sister's intrusion, following her without question. After they got to an alcove in the back of the store, Mary turned to Kitty abruptly. Kitty felt dread in her stomach as Mary prepared to question her.

"Kitty I must ask why you are so uncomfortable around him!" Kitty squirmed under Mary's gaze, trying to avoid eye contact. She did not wish to tell her sister, in fact she did not wish to tell anyone until she thought more on the subject! "Kitty, please you are being foolish. If he has done something to tarnish your reputation, then I implore you to tell our Uncle so that we may fix it."

"He has asked Uncle if he could court me!" Kitty found herself hissing loudly through clenched teeth. Her face was red with embarrassment, and Mary's face contorted with confusion. "What? But you have scarcely known him for three weeks!" she wondered, leaning closer and looking like a gossip. Kitty refrained from commenting on that fact, even though she dearly wanted to change the subject. But she knew she would have to be truthful with her sister.

"I do not know Mary! He was ever so rude to me, and I believed him to think himself above me or- I am not sure! But he asked Uncle if he could perhaps visit more often in an attempt to get to know me further. Why me Mary, there is nothing special about me, that is to be sure. Why should he be interested in me after hardly a month?" Kitty was near tears and she was thankful when Mary pulled her into a tight embrace to comfort her. These thoughts had plagued her for two days and nights, and she was grateful to finally share with her sister.

Indeed, hearing the news of his interest was quite shocking and completely unexpected. She had believed he thought her to be silly and bothersome like many people in her life had, but instead he had far different ideas in mind it seemed. When she thought back on their time spent together, she realized with a start that some of their conversations may have been considered to be those of a girl interested rather than just general niceties. She had asked about his childhood, of his schooling, his family (although he had remained quiet on that subject), and in turn she had shared her usual anecdotes and talked of her own family. Although she had tried so hard to avoid being a dreadful flirt, it seemed that she had done so on accident!

"What did you tell Uncle Gardiner?" Mary whispered, and Kitty went stiff in her arms, preparing herself to admit the truth.

"I told him that I would get to know him, but not enter a formal courtship yet." Mary looked shocked at her sister's reply. Kitty knew that everyone had said she was always dreadfully romantic, and she knew it would be a surprise if they could now see that she was settling for a man that she did not even know! "I realize that I am not yet nineteen for a few weeks, but I know that I have nothing to recommend myself to men of such means; I am silly and unaccomplished... and he is worth around seven thousand a year. Mama will be so pleased."

Under her sister's stare, Kitty wilted a bit. "Kitty, I thought you wished to find love." Whispered Mary with a pitying expression that looked out of place on her face.

"I do, really, I do," Kitty replied emphatically, bobbing her head up and down, "But you once told me, not even a year ago, that romance was silly and that happiness in marriage was just a game of chance. That I should marry someone respectable and who could provide me with a happy and Godly home."

"I only overheard Charlotte Lucas saying that once so I thought it to be prudent advice. That was to keep you from running off with an officer like Lydia! And that was just before our lots in life had become better, before we could not afford to be romantic." Kitty was surprised at Mary's change in heart, but after a moment, Mary's face relaxed.

"Well, I suppose he is a good man, Lizzie and Mr. Darcy like him, as does our Uncle Gardiner. He is indeed wealthy, has no obvious vices, and he is Mr. Church's greatest friend. I apologize for reacting so… passionately, but I was surprised, that is all. I understand your reasoning Kitty, and I respect you for thinking so practically about your future. It is quite mature of you." Kitty felt relief flow through her body as she clasped her hand around her sister's.

"Thank you for understanding Mary; I was so worried that you would think me to be mercenary and only after his fortune or his handsome face." Kitty shared her other fears, the reason as to why she kept it a secret for two days. But Mary only shook her head.

"Kitty, I would never think of you in such cruel means. Now, let us go purchase our goods and go home." Following Mary, Kitty passed Mr. Billingham in the same aisle, and he stared at his boots all the while. Pausing, she nodded to Mary, who took that to mean she should stay and chaperone for the moment.

Coughing lightly as she approached the gentleman, Kitty did her best to smile. "Mr. Billingham, I was wondering if you would wish to have dinner with the Gardiners and myself tomorrow night. And please, bring Mr. Church as well if you wish it." Her Uncle Gardiner would understand, she knew. He had told her so.

"Of course Miss Bennet, I should be honored, as long as it is no trouble to your family."

"It will be no trouble at all," Kitty hurried to reassure him, a strained smile on her face. "We quite enjoy your company." She watched as his face morphed a bit, hope in his dark eyes.

"You do, do you?" he asked quietly, in a voice far too impassioned for a public place. Kitty felt her heart beat erratically and her palms began to sweat. Behind her, disapproval and protectiveness radiated from Mary.

"Well, we must be on our way. We shall see you tomorrow evening for dinner, goodbye Mr. Billingham." Curtsying and nodding, Kitty hurried to find her uncle with Mary at her side. They quickly found him, and Kitty was relieved to see that he himself seemed to be ready to depart. After swiftly purchasing their wares, they left the shop and headed back to the Gardiner's home.

As they travelled in the carriage, Kitty told her Uncle Gardiner of how she extended the dinner invitation to Mr. Billingham and his friend. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "So you do indeed plan on going through with this courtship of sorts Kitty?" the concern in his voice touched Kitty immensely. She had never known a father figure who showed so much care in her affairs.

"Yes. I have decided to behave logically. This is likely the best offer I will ever receive- perhaps the only offer. I can only hope that he does not regret his hasty actions." Kitty's voice trembled as she spoke, but Mary gave her a look of support that calmed her down exponentially. But still, she could not find it in herself to believe that everything was truly happening. It hardly seemed real at all.

Mr. Gardiner nodded solemnly, "Although your aunt and I always hoped for you girls to all marry for affection, you are the master of your own life, and it is your choice. Even if ultimately your father will have the final say on the matter." Kitty felt herself smile a bit at that proclamation; very few people would have ever told her that she was in control of her own life. Indeed, everyone thought she was ridiculous and would elope at the first chance she got.

"Oh!" Kitty interjected, "I also extended the invitation to Mr. Church; after all, he is Mr. Billingham's dearest friend and I wished to be courteous to the man who may very well make me an offer within the next month." In spite of the propriety of her words, Kitty could not help but send a sly grin towards Mary across the carriage. Her sister's neck turned an amusing shade of red, but Kitty nudged her ankle with her foot, her eyes dancing. Mary rolled her eyes and tried to look severe, but the blush belayed the seriousness.

"Kitty!" laughed her uncle, "If I was not so sure of your kind heart, I would believe that look towards Mary meant something! But if you do not wish to tell me, then it is your secret to keep." Any remaining tension in the carriage dissipated as laughter filled the small confines, everyone feeling perplexed and confused but happy to be with such good company.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dinner approached far too rapidly for Kitty's taste, and she nervously awaited the arrival of Mr. Billingham and Mr. Church. (Although the nervousness was about the former rather than the latter). Mary appeared to be everything calm and collected, but Kitty knew better. She could see the way Mary's eyes strayed all over the page of the book without truly focusing, the way that she kept fidgeting with the lace on her gown, the way that she was throwing her shoulders back to help combat the hunch of sorts that had formed from years of bending over books.

Kitty understood nothing better than appearances and emotions, and Mary was nervous about one and going nearly mad with the other. Focusing on Mary helped alleviate Kitty's own worry, that is until the gentlemen arrived. As they awaited dinner, their Uncle Gardiner and Mr. Church dominated the conversation, although Mr. Church seemed as if he would much rather speak with Mary, considering how his eyes kept trailing over towards where she sat silently observing. Kitty acknowledged this with an emotion quite close to glee, but she tried to keep it from her face.

"Miss Bennet," commented Mr. Billingham quietly, catching her attention. She turned to him and smiled as brightly as she could bring herself to. "Yes, Mr. Billingham?"

"I am quite gladdened that you are fond of Mr. Church, for he is like a brother to me."

"Indeed? How long have you two been acquainted?" asked Kitty, eyebrows raised in surprise. "For I do not recall you mentioning him when you told several stories of your childhood." Mr. Billingham smiled softly, making his handsome face even more handsome, and Kitty could barely control a girlish giggle at such thoughts. How Mary would scold her for the impropriety!

"Ah, I did mention brothers from my childhood, but I neglected to inform you that my brothers were not those of blood. I was raised alongside the Church brothers since I was not but seven."

"Truly? Why is that?" Kitty leaned forwards with interest, completely forgetting her nervousness in light of such an intriguing claim.

"My parents passed when I was six, but the elder Mr. Church had purchased an estate near my own family's when I was born. By the time my parents had passed he had been quite close with my father, and he was named my guardian. I was raised on the Church estate, although we did spend summers at my own family home." Mr. Billingham's face was melancholy, and Kitty could not help but wish to touch his cheek to comfort him. But since propriety would not allow it, she instead gave him a sympathetic smile as her eyes met his.

"You are a very strong gentleman, Mr. Billingham, if I may be so bold," she spoke quietly, her voice nearly a caress that he seemed to lean into. Suddenly the room felt very warm, and Kitty was gladdened when the dinner bell rang.

Dinner passed pleasantly, with Mr. Church engaging Mary and Mrs. Gardiner in a lively discussion about Shakespeare, while Kitty was content to just listen to Mr. Billingham speaking with her Uncle. (If Kitty had paused to think on it, she would have realized with a shock that she got just as much- perhaps more- enjoyment from hearing Mr. Billingham's warm voice as she did from actually speaking with the man).

After the evening was over, Kitty was relieved to retire to her and Mary's room. They sat in silence mostly, until they were both tucked underneath the covers. "For someone who claimed Mr. Billingham to be boring and uninteresting, you seemed to listen to nearly every word he spoke," commented Mary, her voice slightly thick with sleep.

Kitty giggled. "And you have been more animated than I have ever witnessed when you are in the presence of Mr. Church." Mary sighed at her comment. "Do you believe that… nevermind-" Mary started and stopped.

"Do I believe what?" asked Kitty, turning to face her sister.

"That Mr. Church may truly have tender feelings for me?" Mary squeaked out (well, as much as a girl with a voice as dulcet as hers could). Kitty smiled kindly, although she knew that her sister could not see it through the darkness.

"I do believe so, Mary. If he does not make an offer for you by the time we leave next month, then I shall eat my bonnet- you know, my favorite one with the ribbons and lovely lace trimmings. That is how sure I am." Mary snorted a laugh at Kitty's comment, and after that they were content to just be quiet as night drifted on.

 _A/N: So Kitty has entered a relationship of sorts based on practicality instead of romance! That is usually the way that I've seen Mary's relationships go, and I decided to try it with Kitty. I hope that I have not made Mr. Billingham into a knock off Darcy, I made him a sad gentleman with little to no fight or humor in his demeanor. Although Kitty was a rather romantic girl, I decided that her desire to please her family has not left her yet. And the interest shown by a gentleman of such means is flattering to a girl who never felt special. And he's very handsome… the type of man a girl like her would really enjoy attention from._

 _Mary on the other hand has found a man that she admires very much, and although unwilling, she desires his attentions greatly. He is not someone she would expect to form such an attachment to, and yet it is slowly but surely happening._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

The following week the Gardiners and their nieces were invited to have dinner at the Billingham residence, which was just shy of Grosvenor square but just as fashionable. Mary herself did not care one bit for such superficial details between street names or the wealth of a man, but she had to admit that she felt a small thrill of excitement for what lifestyle Kitty would be able to lead if she married her suitor. They were greeted kindly by a matronly housekeeper who regarded Kitty especially with warmth, but Mary did not feel slighted in the least.

She was content to have a calm and quiet evening, but she soon realized that was not to be, considering that Mr. Church had been waiting in the sitting room to greet them. His smile had made her chest and neck grow warm, and her palms damp. She cursed herself for being so affected by his mere presence and prayed to the Lord for the strength to get through the evening without making an utter fool of herself.

Those few days ago, Mary had scarcely allowed herself to hope for his affection, but now she could acknowledge with a start that she dearly wanted him to make her an offer before she left town. She knew that if she left, there was a chance that he would meet another more beautiful and accomplished woman with whom he would fall madly in love with. She feared that if she went back to Hertfordshire, that he would forget all about her. In all her life she had grown used to being forgotten, and had come to terms with it some years ago, but on this particular occasion the idea of being a mere memory made her feel nearly sick.

With those thoughts running through her head, Mary found herself withdrawing back into the shy girl she once was back home. But she felt her sweaty palm grabbed by her sister's nimble fingers, and she looked up to see Kitty looking at her with those pleading blue-gray eyes. In that moment she recalled the agreement she had made with Kitty nearly four months prior, and all the progress she had made since.

Straightening her back, Mary directed her gaze towards Mr. Church, who had been strangely silent for the whole ordeal. "Mr. Church, pray tell me, have you been reading anything of interest as of late?" He looked up in surprise, his kind eyes widening in a near-comical manner as he seemed to struggle for words.

"Oh indeed Miss Bennet!" he replied hastily, "Mr. Billingham has quite the extensive library here in town, so I am never without anything new to read. I actually have been reading a German novel, quite interesting, although the subject matter is rather boring to most." Laughing in a slightly self-deprecating way, Mr. Church continued, "I have always delighted in books with strange subject matter. I can read about nearly anything, but since becoming the master of my own estate, I have spent most of my time reading about managing the land and the tenants."

Mary did not smile, but her eyes crinkled with amusement. "You are a very devoted man to your estate. Many are far more flippant with their affairs and leave it in the hands of their steward." Admiration welled up inside of her, but she kept it from showing.

"Yes, well, I just believe that as it is my land, it is my duty to care for it. That is not to say that I do not have a steward. I just believe that I should take equal, if not more care of my property than he does. If I did not, I should wonder if I truly deserve all that I have." Mary watched his face as he spoke, and it was a rare thing to see him without a smile of sorts. He was a happy young man. And why shouldn't he be?

"For each will have to bear his own load," Mary quoted easily, referring to the well used bible on her nightstand. He smiled even wider at that.

"You are a very pious woman, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, Mr. Church. Although I shall have you know that you are one of the first to comment on such an attribute," Mary inflected with a touch of sarcasm, trying to keep the rueful smile from her lips. "At least kindly meant, that is." He gave her a strange look, and she could practically see his brain working. But then that small smile returned to his lips as he replied.

"Charm is deceitful, and beauty is vain, but a woman who fears the Lord is to be admired." At this, Mary could not help but smile widely. As she did so, she saw from the corner of her eye that her Aunt Gardiner was watching with an amused grin of her own. The blush returned to her in earnest at that, but the dinner bell rang and Mary was saved from any embarrassing commentary from her family.

The food was delicious, and seeing as her uncle had ensconced Mr. Church in a conversation about taxes, Mary watched Kitty interact with Mr. Billingham. The gentleman himself watched her sister's every move with a look in his eyes that was close to adoration, which perplexed but pleased Mary. He looked at her in the way that Mr. Darcy regarded Lizzie, at that thought, Mary smirked as she drank a sip of water.

She listened quietly as her sister spoke of caring for the Gardiner children, with helpful commentary from their aunt. Mary was quite pleased with the overall meal, even if she did dearly wish to talk with Mr. Church.

As the night drew to a close, they were all invited to join Mr. Billingham and Mr. Church at the opera in three days. Mary had little interest in such things, but she felt eager to spend more time with Mr. Church. They all accepted, of course, and although the evening had been pleasant, Mary was eager to return to the cozy and relative quiet of Gracechurch Street. (Four children would never allow for full silence, but Mary was not picky).

The two girls fell asleep that evening without so much as a word between the two, they were exhausted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the next day, Mary practiced with the piano master, Mr. Luwin. He was harsh but kind in his tutelage, and Mary had flourished with his instruction. It was a shame that he had proclaimed the art of the pianoforte to be completely lost on Kitty the week prior. It was not a talent she would ever be able to fully possess. Mary had had to comfort Kitty as she tearily exclaimed her uselessness, to which Mary had refuted immediately, insisting that Kitty's ridiculous little sketches were quite good. After which Mary suggested that Kitty spend her free time practicing drawing instead of playing. Mary had been pleased to see that her sister had brightened considerably after that.

(She did not wish to admit that she also detested sharing her lesson time with Kitty, who did not love playing nearly as much as Mary did. Kitty still sang with her, for her voice was rather nice).

After her lessons ended, Mary went to the nursery to aid in caring for the children. The task often fell to Kitty to aid the governess, but Mary wished to help. It had been too rainy for them to leave the house, and so she knew the children would likely be behaving wildly. But she was shocked to discover the boys tidily lining up toy soldiers while Kitty led the girls in a rather formal mock-tea party.

At Mary's entrance, little Fred exclaimed his delight and hugged his favored cousin around the knees. "Play with us?" he asked in his high pitched voice as he tugged her towards their corner of the room.

"Remember your manners," Mary scolded softly, eyeing his round face with a look of exasperated fondness. "Oh- please? Please Mary?" he spoke earnestly and Mary had no choice but to agree. As the afternoon meandered away, Mary found herself trapped in a rather intricate war between the French and English toy soldiers.

Just before Mary was about to beg tiredness to retire for a nap, their Aunt Gardiner walked in, greeting all of her children with embraces and smiles. Then she turned to Mary and Kitty. "May I speak with you girls? We have just received a letter from your father." Taking this opportunity to escape, Mary hastily stood and joined her aunt in the doorway, Kitty trailing behind.

Out in the hallway, both girls turned to their aunt with expectant looks on their faces. "What news has come from Hertfordshire?" asked Kitty with interest as she tried to reach for the letter. Their aunt pulled it back from her reach, and Mary watched the slight hurt flash over Kitty's face, but it was quickly replaced with concern.

"Lydia has just birthed her first child. It is a girl, named Mollie. Where she got the name, I shall never know, but she is doing well and is apparently going to spend a month at Longbourn starting in a week." At this news, Mary blanched a nearly paperwhite as a faint feeling overtook her.

In less than three weeks, she and Kitty would leave London to return home, and there she would be forced to endure Lydia's censure and cruelty and rambling and embarrassments. And worst of all, Mary would lose Kitty just after gaining her. Their aunt left them in the hallway, and Mary could see the concerned look on Kitty's face as she watched her. "Mary, are you alright?" enquired Kitty, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do not want to see Lydia," Mary croaked out truthfully, awaiting her sister's censure for such words. She was rather surprised to hear a sigh instead.

"Nor do I, truthfully I am not sure that she should want to see me anymore. After I refused to send her my pin money or any trinkets, she stopped writing to me unless it was to brag or remind me of my lack of a husband. And I believe I have outgrown her childish behavior and lies. Indeed I am only afraid of how cruelly she will treat you upon learning that you are my favorite." Upon hearing those words, Mary felt relief trickle through her veins.

"If we stick together, she shall be fine, we are stronger than any of our family has ever given us credit for." Mary said decidedly, linking her arm with her sister's. "Come now, we have yet to look over the menus for next week."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the night of the opera, Mary felt lovely for the first time in her life. It was not due to the dress she was wearing, nor the hairstyle Kitty had chosen, or even the lovely necklace she had been loaned by her aunt. Indeed, it was due to the way that Mr. Church had looked at her upon joining them at Mr. Billingham's townhouse. In a quiet polite and tasteful way he had complimented her on her appearance. Her heart soared at this.

At any other time, from any other man, Mary would have been offended by a compliment on her outward beauty, but from Mr. Church it merely felt right.

The box seats were rather nice, with a good view. As they sat, Mary was very aware of Mr. Church's eyes following her. She wondered if he too thought she had a graceful neck like the seamstress had said. Blushing at her own vanity and reminding herself of modesty and chastity, Mary settled into her seat, determined to focus on the entertainment rather than the gentleman to her left. Her aunt and uncle were all things polite and fashionable, and Mary was amused to see Kitty react to everything with bubbly wonder.

As the show began, Mary found herself absorbed by the beauty of the singing and the amazing way that the accompanying orchestra played their music. Before she knew it, there was a brief intermission and Mr. Church was asking her how she enjoyed the show. Smiling brightly in a way that she rarely allowed Mary replied, "It is beautiful, simply magnificent. The music has nearly brought tears to my eyes. I should like to find the composer and thank him for such wonderful creativity."

Mr. Church laughed, "Miss Bennet I do believe you are one of the few ladies here wishing to speak solely with the composer rather than the performers."

"Well he must be a genius who feels his emotions greatly to compose a piece as grand as this." Mary replied sensibly, her smile fading as she grew relaxed in his presence once more. They spoke in such a way for the remaining fifteen minutes of the intermission before they returned to the box so they could finish the show.

The second half was perhaps more pleasing than the first, and Mary could truthfully say that she enjoyed the opera more than she would have ever guessed. She was disappointed that she had not gotten to speak more extensively with Mr. Church, but she was too content from the performance to be displeased by any part of the evening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Mary and Kitty prepared for bed, Mary glanced over at her sister. "Kitty, have you come to a decision about your Mr. Billingham yet?" she asked in a low murmur.

"I do think I have," Kitty replied. Her eyes darted up to meet Mary's, and Mary gave her an encouraging nod. "If he decides to make me an offer of marriage, I shall say yes, but ask that we not marry until January."

"Why January? I would have thought you would wish to get married earlier than that." Mary could not help but feel slight disappointment that her sibling would likely be leaving her, even if that time was still over six months away.

"I would like to use that time to truly get to know Mr. Billingham, for while I do admire and respect him greatly, I am nowhere near being 'in love' with him as of now. And I am not prepared to be the mistress of an estate, nor am I ready to be separated from you so extensively." Kitty leaned over and squeezed Mary's hand, Mary could not help but smile at those words. It was heartening to know her sister felt the same way. But then that sly smile of hers appeared on her face, and Mary wondered what she was meaning to say.

"But we would not be very far from one another if you were to marry your own dear Mr. Church." Kitty teased now, causing Mary to blush as she tried to sputter a refutal, only to fail. "They both have estates in Staffordshire within fifteen miles of one another."

Mary's head snapped up at this. And suddenly she could imagine the rest of her life. She and Kitty would meet once a week for tea and biscuits, they would talk of their lives and their children, she would play the piano and Kitty would sing while their husbands fished or drank port in their study. Kitty's rambunctious daughters would teach Mary's reserved ones how to dance, while her daughters taught Kitty's how to play the pianoforte, their sons would play together and ride horseback.

She would not end up as a lonesome spinster stuck in Longbourn, she would not be forced to settle for a man like Mr. Brown, the clerk in Meryton.

As soon as the thoughts passed through her mind, she shut them out, knowing they would later hurt her if none of her dreams came to be true. She distracted herself, "I had not a clue that their estates were _that_ close to one another." Kitty's familiar giggle comforted Mary into focusing on the small room they shared rather than an uncertain future. Her hands moved to rub the cover of her bible as yet another way of calming her tumultuous mind.

"Yes, Mr. Church's father purchased that estate shortly after he was born, and the house was nearly in disrepair, and it remained that way for almost a decade. He got most of his advice for the caring of the estate from Mr. Billingham's father, who knew the soil and land better. Through this they became great friends. And though today Mr. Church's estate is not quite as large as Mr. Billingham's, Mr. Billingham said that Mr. Church is a far better manager of his estate than nearly any man in England including himself. So he presumes that Mr. Billingham's worth will increase over the years."

After Kitty finished speaking, Mary allowed for a sarcastic smile to appear on her face as she looked to her sister to repay her for earlier teasing. "Why Kitty! If you do not marry him I shall be shocked for he is the first and only person to get you to think about such serious matters so extensively!"

Kitty's face morphed from shock and indignation to a large grin as she threw her pillow at Mary's head. "Well that was quite childish!" Mary said in mock reprimanding, giving her sister an arch look similar to that of Lizzie.

"Ah yes but you forget that I am still only eighteen, although that shall be solved in three days!" Mary smiled softly as she let out a guffaw of mirth, moving to lay down next to her sister.

"Indeed it shall be, now we should really go to sleep before we burn away the remaining candle. Sweet dreams, Mrs. Katherine Billingham," at that final sarcastic tease, Mary blew out the flame, leaving them in darkness.

"And sweet dreams to you, Mrs. Mary Church- Hah! I always knew you loved church so much that you would marry it!"

 _A/N: I am not the type of person to write a 30 chapter story that details their every meeting. Like Kitty, I lack the patience for those sorts of things. And like Mary I have little time for adding fluff and pomp to everything I do (or maybe I'm just coming up with excuses as to why I'm so quick with my story telling). But I hope everyone is liking Mr. Church and finding Mr. Billingham's infatuation to be amusing! Next chapter is the last fully Kitty/Mary POV; Chapters 11/12/13 will be from multiple POVs at Longbourn. Including; Mary, Kitty, Mr. Bennet, Mr. Church, Mr. Billingham, Mrs. Bennet, and Lydia!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The remaining time in town moved too quickly for Kitty's liking. Her birthday came and passed with a small amount of fanfare, consisting of a handful of cherished gifts and a delicious birthday dinner with her family and Mr. Billingham (who actually smiled twice that evening!) The days following went by so swiftly that Kitty could scarcely catch her breath. Although she was a girl who got bored easily and felt the need for change as often as possible, she was content with her current life and was in no hurry to change it. Nor was she ready to see Lydia once again. Originally she had harbored secret hopes that Lyddie would change upon the birth of her first child, but from her most recent letter Kitty knew that her hopes had been horribly misplaced.

Lydia had written about how tedious and tiring it was caring for her child, and that she preferred to leave young Mollie in the care of their mother. She also wrote that her 'dear Wickham' thought his own flesh and blood was going to be a burden, especially since it was a girl and not a boy to carry on the Wickham name. Kitty prayed that little Mollie Wickham would not be as foolish as her mother (or as foolish as as she herself had been not only six months prior) and that she would not be as sinful as her father.

Thinking back on the days when Wickham had first entered the lives of the Bennet family, Kitty had to suppress a shudder of revulsion. She had always kept Lydia from true scandal, kept her from lifting her skirts for the butcher's son, kept her from sneaking into the regiment's camp, kept her from stealing their father's port to share with a few handsome lads from Meryton. She had always known the dangers of those things; ruined reputation, a stern reprimanding from their father, and hysterics from their mother. But Wickham had been different.

He had been handsome and kind, flattering to the extreme, and so very easy to talk to. Kitty had thought him to be an extraordinarily good type of man, especially since even Lizzie had approved of him enough to spend so much time with him. (Indeed, she had originally thought Lizzie would have been Mrs. Wickham rather than Lydia!) But he did pay quite a lot of heed to Lydia as well, flirting with her, winking, whispering in her ear and buying her silken ribbons and baubles. Kitty had been so very jealous, feeling ugly and unwanted.

Now she was glad that he had chosen Lydia to pay attention to out of the Bennet girls. She understood that he was not a good man. When Lydia began asking for pin money or trinkets, it became quite obvious that Wickham could not support a family, let alone a wife. He was a liar, a seducer, a cheat, and a gambler. But he would forever be her brother, even though she wished it were not so. Kitty hated to think of how Mr. Billingham would react to meeting either of the Wickhams. A part of her wished he would never meet them.

If he was planning on proposing though, that would not be the case. He would have to meet her entire family, the good and the bad. Especially since she had decided that she would without a doubt say yes to any proposal he offered. If everything worked out the way she so deeply hoped it would, she would be his wife by the end of January.

When there were but three days left in town, Kitty found herself momentarily left alone in the company of Mr. Billingham. It had happened completely by accident; her aunt had to attend to some problem with the bookkeeping (some kind of sums had not added up properly), Mary's pianoforte master had shown up ten minutes earlier than usual, and her uncle's meeting with one of his business associates was running a little longer than he expected. So for two minutes, Kitty had been left alone in the company of a man she thought was quite handsome.

For ten seconds, they had sat in silence, Kitty's face aflame with an impressive blush as she fiddled with a handkerchief in her lap. The quiet was broken when Mr. Billingham coughed awkwardly, his eyes on the carpet- his cheeks were oddly pink as well. "I am so sorry Mr. Billingham, for the lack of a chaperone… it was never my intention…" Kitty squeaked, trying to look him in the eye.

He gave her the smallest of smiles, "I understand, it is quite obvious considering you looked more surprised than I did when your aunt and the elder Miss Bennet both rushed out of the room within seconds of one another, hardly even noticing that the other was gone." Kitty saw the humor in the situation and she giggled softly. "I hope you are not too discomfited by this accidental situation," he added after a beat of quiet.

Kitty's smile grew, "Indeed, I am not. You do not frighten me sir." Another giggle burst forth, and she saw that Mr. Billingham's dark eyes sparkled, even if he was not smiling.

"I am gladdened by that, Miss Bennet. Just as I am happy when I spend any time with you, if I may be so bold as to say." The sparkle in his eyes had given way to a look of embarrassed worry as he admitted things that Kitty suspected he was afraid to say.

"Why?" She blurted without thinking. At that, his eyebrows shot up and his spine straightened dramatically. If she had not been so confused, she would have giggled quite ridiculously.

"Miss Bennet?" He laughed a slightly perplexed laugh that did not sound right with his formal tone or stiff posture. "Surely you must know. Surely you must understand. I am a man who is prone to sadness and quiet, I have little social grace, and other than the Church family, I hardly have any true friends to speak of. Perhaps your brother Darcy or my steward, but I am solitary and lonesome. I have no living family to speak of, and I cannot help but feel this all very deeply. You make me feel as if I am not quite as alone, you make me forget all the bad that has happened to me." He paused, seemingly to prepare himself to continue. Kitty said nothing, she could only take a shuddering breath in.

"The world is full of falsehoods Miss Bennet- especially the ton. Their happiness and friendships are false and I have never met anyone like you. You are truly and deeply _good_. You are kind and happy, and you did not dismiss me as most do. You did not seek me out for my fortune. Your one goal seemed to be complete and utter happiness. I admire the traits you possess, because I lack them completely. You are resilient, loving, forgiving, and intuitive. Miss Bennet, I have never loved anyone in a way that was not familial, so I am not quite sure what that emotion is, to be quite frank. But I do believe that I love you, in the only way I know how."

By the time he had finished speaking, he had stood, walked across the room, and kneeled in front of her. Kitty was breathless, unable to comprehend what he had spoken. Did he truly love her? And did she love him in return? Her heart beat quickly and unsteadily as she stared at his face. She felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze, she knew not how to react.

"Mr. Billingham," she whispered, putting her hand against his cheek, "what is it that you want from me?"

"Marry me, Miss Bennet. Please?"

Wordlessly, Kitty nodded. He turned his head, kissing her palm softly before he stood once more. "I must speak to your uncle at once." He strode from the room swiftly, with purpose in his steps, and Kitty remained, holding her palm to her own cheek, wondering if she could truly love him in return.

Not a soul in the Gardiner household had known of their time alone, save for Kitty herself. She preferred it that way, she liked knowing that their moment had been private and undisturbed. But there was one matter left to solve. Mr. Billingham had to ask her father for her hand in marriage. This would mean that he would meet her mother and Lydia, and he would likely be mocked by her father in some way.

Before he departed from Gracechurch Street, Mr. Billingham had bid her goodbye in the most private way allowed- with her aunt standing five feet away from them. "In four days time I shall ride to Longbourn with Mr. Church to accompany me." He had whispered, his charcoal grey eyes were shining and a true smile rested on his face. Kitty had giggled, practically bouncing with a giddy joy. "I shall see you soon." With that, he had left the house, and Kitty was left anticipating their reunion.

She did not think she loved him yet, but she liked him and respected him, and was that not enough for a good marriage?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening, Kitty told Mary everything of their encounter. Her sister had simultaneously gasped at the impropriety of their being left alone for even two minutes, all the while hugging her and congratulating her on her engagement. After their initial recounting of his proposal, Mary made Kitty look her in the eyes.

"Tell it true Katherine Bennet. Do you love him?"

"I do not believe I do, Mary. I like him indeed, but it has all happened so swiftly! I never expected to feel anything for any man I met while in London!" Kitty had thrown herself onto the bed rather dramatically, letting out a groan of confusion as she did so. "I do not even understand love! Indeed I love you and our family, but that is not the same!"

She listened as Mary let out a patient huff of air, "Love is…" she began quietly, "knowing that someone not only accepts your flaws, but thinks that they are endearing. It is wanting to spend your free time with them, and when something exciting or good happens, you want nothing more than to tell them of it. And when something bad happens, you know it will not be quite as bad when you see them once more. It is feeling warm when you are near them, and knowing that they would not leave you for another." Kitty looked to her older sister, her eyes wide and mouth slack at such wisdom. Mary's neck turned red, "At least, that is what I think love is."

"If that is what love is, then I do not love Mr. Billingham," Kitty admitted, but then she smiled. "But I could. If our engagement is as long as I desire, I do believe I shall love him by the time of the wedding."

Mary's eyes softened, "Then that is all I can hope for, little sister. I dearly want you to be happy with your choices, and that you will not regret them like Lydia."

"And all I hope for is that Mr. Church proposes to you as well. Perhaps we can have a double wedding like Lizzie and Jane!" Kitty giggled at that, lightening what had been a rather serious conversation. Deep down, Kitty knew there would be plenty of time for serious conversation, but for now she wanted nothing more than to feel like a simple country lass. And with a small laugh of her own and a sarcastic retort, Mary let her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kitty had cried when she said goodbye to her cousins, they had clung to her tearily as they too bid her adieu. But Longbourn was waiting, and the two Bennet girls were taken there in good time. Like the trip to London, there were no difficulties, the roads were pleasant, and Kitty spent it reading poetry whilst Mary read _The Tempest_. The silence was occasionally broken by a giggle or sigh from Kitty, who was always rather emotional as she read anything. She hoped she was not disturbing Mary too much, but she was also too enthralled to pay much heed to her.

As their carriage reached Meryton, Kitty was too overcome with a mixture of nerves and excitement to continue her reading. The familiar sights and sounds of her childhood home made her feel suddenly a little more reticent to marry and leave forever. But she had said yes, and her father would undoubtedly say yes, and all would be said and done before next spring.

When they stopped in front of Longbourn, it was Mary who departed the carriage first to receive their mother's shrieked greetings. Kitty followed her after a moment of trying to collect her wits. The moment her feet touched their worn stone walkway, she was engulfed in a shrieking giggling hug from none other than Lydia Wickham. Her first instinct told her to begin giggling and to return the hug in earnest, but she did not want to, for she was not very excited to see Lydia.

So she simply squeezed her arms and gave her a smile. "Lydia! It has been ages since I have seen you, and now you are a mother and I must offer you congratulations!" Kitty said with a forced amount of cheer. Over Lydia's shoulder, she saw that Hill was holding a chubby baby that hardly looked to be over a month and a half old, and she saw Mary's worried face as well.

"La!" Scoffed Lydia- and Kitty noticed how her younger sister's cheeks and lips were rouged almost comically- "Babies are not as special as everyone always said they are! Mollie is so very boring. She does nothing but cry and sleep. I have been trying to convince mama to raise her for me until she is old enough to be fun. How grand would that be?" Then she giggled loudly. "But it is so good to see you again Kitty! I have no idea why mama and papa would not let you come stay with me! I would have introduced you to so many handsome gentlemen! Perhaps you would be married by now!"

Kitty flushed red with anger and embarrassment as she tried to hold her tongue about being proposed to by Mr. Billingham. Softly, Mary interjected. "It is pleasant to see you again, Lydia. Your daughter is beautiful." Lydia whipped around to look at Mary, and her eyes had widened in slight shock at the sight of her older sister's attire. Mary was wearing a soft green colored dress and her hair was slightly disheveled but still rather comely.

"Mary! Is that you? La! I almost did not recognize you with such fine clothing on!" Then Lydia turned to their mama, who was now fussing over how neither girl came back from London engaged. "Mama! Why do they get such finery but not I!?" She demanded petulantly. Kitty stared at the ground awkwardly, hoping for the moment to pass.

"Well my dear, you are a married woman. It would not be seemly for your parents to provide for you any more- that is your husband's job." Interrupted Mr. Bennet wryly, looking as if he had had the conversation many times already. Mrs. Bennet tutted adoringly before pulling Lydia into a protective hug.

"Mr. Bennet! We can give Lydia some of Kitty and Mary's dresses! It would not be fair for her if she was left out. Now tell me Lyddie, what of their things do you want?" Kitty felt anger bubble up inside of her, knowing that Lydia would get her way as she always did. She watched as Lydia's face turned triumphant as she turned her stare towards the green dress Mary was wearing.

"I think that color would look much finer on me, would it not?" Lydia said, pulling from their mother and touching the fabric of the dress as Mary recoiled in a mixture of anger and hurt. "It always looked so lovely when it was Jane's dress, and since I look more like Jane than Mary, it is only sensible that it should look much nicer on me!"

Before Mary could defend herself or their mama could agree, Kitty stepped between the two, staring up at her sister defiantly. (Oh how she hated being the shortest Bennet girl!) "That is Mary's dress now, Lydia. I helped sew it to fit her, and I helped embroider the new pattern on it, for _Mary_. It looks absolutely lovely on her, and it is not yours to take."

Lydia laughed meanly at this. "Why on earth are you sticking up for Mary? La! I am your best friend, you should be helping me decide which of her things to take!"

Kitty was about to retort, but then she felt Mary's hand on her shoulder. "It is not worth it, Kitty." She whispered tiredly.

"Oh! So you two are now the best of friends?" Lydia giggled, but there was anger in her eyes. "It makes sense considering that you two are the only unmarried sisters. Do you have fun talking of your upcoming spinsterhood together?"

"Lydia! That is enough!" Barked Mr. Bennet finally, stopping the conversation in it's tracks. "Let us go inside, Mary and Kitty have had a long journey and probably wish to refresh, and _you_ haven't even held your daughter today."

With that, Lydia had stomped her foot and flounced in the house without so much as a glance at her own daughter or the rest of her family. Kitty approached her father with a guarded look on her face, "Thank you for stopping her." She spoke quietly, but her stare was piercing.

"Thank you for growing into such a fine young lady who does not support her foolishness anymore," Mr. Bennet said sadly.

"Indeed you should thank Mary, she is most of the reason as to why I have changed so drastically." Kitty retorted, sending a fond smile towards her sister. Mary smiled in return.

"I have missed so much of your lives," Mr. Bennet lamented, almost as if speaking to himself. Kitty sighed.

"Come now, father, let us go inside. It's quite warm and I would like to be formally introduced to little Mollie." Kitty snaked her arm around her father's, and allowed him to lead her inside as she beckoned to Mary with her free hand.

All would be well, she knew that, but she wondered how long it would take for Lydia to see the folly of her ways. She wondered if poor Mollie could be spared, if perhaps having their parents raise her would be the best choice. But then she thought of her own insecurities and loneliness, of Lydia's elopement, Mary's isolation, and realized that perhaps nobody could be the perfect parent.

She wondered how she would fail her children. She wondered how Lizzie and Jane would fail their children, how Mary would. Then she sighed deeply, but she did not have to force a smile onto her face as they sat in the sitting room and little Mollie was placed in her lap.

There would be time for learning and growing, for becoming a better person, and she could only hope that if she and Mary had become so different in so little time, that Lydia would as well. So she kissed the crown of Mollie's ashen brown curls and allowed her little fingers to curl around her own, and enjoyed the feeling of love that washed over her.

If that was what she had to look forward to when she was a mother, then she was happy to know that soon she and Mr. Billingham would be wed.

 _A/N: Kitty doesn't recognize love! She's close, almost there, but she's afraid._ _To my reviewers, I thank you all so dearly for the love and support you have given me. We are nearing the end, and I would not have been able to do it without your encouragement and kindness!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Lydia Wickham pulled her knees close to her as she sat on the familiar cushion of the window seat. A deep feeling of jealousy reverberated through her chest as she listened to Mary playing the pianoforte (and not sounding dreadful!) with Kitty's voice accompanying her in song. Not only had Kitty chosen Mary of all people over her, but both of her sisters now seemed to have a newfound sense of tranquility and maturity. Lydia, for the first time in her life, actually felt as if she was a child. She hated that feeling, but more than that she hated her sister's' happiness.

She pursed her lips in irritation as she heard Mollie's cries echo through the hall, followed by her mama's shrieks of nerves caused by how loud her grandchild was being. At first Lydia had been delighted to be the first sister to marry and the first to birth a child, but the novelty had worn off rather quickly, replaced by anger and exhaustion and misplaced blame.

Lydia hated her daughter as well, hated Mollie for being a girl and for being a burden to her dear Wickham. He had actually seemed angry when she announced that she was expecting, angrier still when she had a girl rather than a strapping young lad. Of course he still loved her and doted on her when he had the funds to (his commanding officer was a cruel and unfair man who often shorted her sweet husband's pay to spite him for being more handsome and more well liked!) but she knew that Mollie was driving a wedge between them.

For a few days after Mollie's birth, she had seriously contemplated just letting her die so that she would not have to spend all her time and money caring for the crying little creature. But then the letter came from Longbourn, her mother begging her to visit, and she decided to leave Mollie with her mama and papa so that they may raise her until she could give her dear Wickham a son to make him happy. It all seemed quite perfect to her, and she had actually begun to enjoy her time at Longbourn once again.

But then Kitty and Mary had returned the day before, and Lydia felt their whispers and disapproving gazes. The whispers that she had once taken part in! They were just jealous and stupid and angry because they were ugly and unmarried, while Lydia had a charming husband and was the first to have a child. After all, all of the soldier's wives loved her and invited her to everything, so it was not her fault, no, her sisters were the ridiculous ones.

Lydia was about to turn away from the window when she spotted two gentlemen on fine horses trotting towards the house. "Mama! Papa! Someone is coming down the drive! They look rather rich!" Lydia giggled now, forgetting her anger as she skipped down the stairs. "Would it not be great fun if they were here because they had fallen in love with me from afar? But I wouldn't do anything of course, as I am very much in love with my dear Wickham! I would have to tell them of my happy marriage and my little daughter!"

She stopped at the sitting room, where she saw Kitty and Mary whispering together once again, conspiring as their mama speculated on who the men could possibly be. "What ever do you two boring spinsters spend your time talking about anyways?" Asked Lydia with a mocking smile as she flopped down onto the chaise lounge with a dramatic sigh. "I suppose you discuss whether or not Jane or Lizzie will let you live with them once Longbourn goes to that annoying Mr. Collins, because Mr. Wickham and I shan't have any time for you two to stay with us."

There was no time for her mama or sisters to reply, because Hill came in in that moment, looking confused. "A Mr. Billingham and Mr. Church to see Mr. Bennet."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mr. Arthur Church was a man who enjoyed many simple things in life. He liked reading, the occasional ride on horseback, a good meal, and a well said sermon. From a young age, he knew he was different from his brothers. All three of them had been the type of sons that men always wished for.

Henry was strongly built with a penchant for hunting, riding, fishing, and pugilism. But with that, he had a sharp eye and the innate ability to befriend all of those around him. Thomas too was strong, although rather short, and he excelled in fencing and card playing. Out of all the brothers, he was considered the most handsome despite his short stature. Percival was the most like him, both being tall and lanky, but Percival's skills with a rifle and ability to ride was unparalleled by any man that Mr. Church knew. And all of them were married, their wives were kind enough, but they were loud and cared only for parties and fashion and things that traditional women are expected to care for. Yet another way he was different from his brothers. Twenty-five and unmarried.

As children, while his brothers wrestled and got into trouble, Arthur had quietly read in the nursery or played by himself. Until he was six, he was lonely and withdrawn. But on a sunny spring day, a young Benjamin Billingham came to stay with their family indefinitely and turned Arthur into the cheery man that the world would know him to be. They grew up as brothers and were as close as any two friends could be, and now, Mr. Church was accompanying Benjamin in his quest to marry a Miss Kitty Bennet.

He had a quest of his own as well. After Benjamin received permission, as he undoubtedly would, he would ask for Miss Mary Bennet's hand in marriage as well. Not only would he be marrying the most interesting woman of his acquaintance, one whom he truly thought himself to be in love with, but he would actually become Benjamin's brother. Two of his greatest wishes, to find a woman to love and to truly be related to Benjamin, would come true at once. A great fear of her rejection lit in his heart, but he quieted it. "Cowards die many times before their deaths…" he muttered to himself, quoting the Bard that he admired so much. That thought reminded him to be brave.

Smiling brightly as the morning sun beat down on him, Arthur hummed a pleasant tune and wondered how he would propose to Mary. (He had long stopped calling her Miss Bennet in his own thoughts, and Mary sounded so wonderful to him that he could not stop thinking it, nor could he stop himself from grinning when her face came to mind). He had heard from Benjamin every detail of his proposal to Miss Kitty, and decided that Mary would likely be uncomfortable with such a forward admittance of such feelings. But how dearly he wished to tell her of his heart! He shook his head to himself, trying to straighten his thoughts as they got closer to the home of the Bennet girls.

Hertfordshire was truly a lovely part of the country, and as he passed the rambling lanes and pretty pastures, he could easily imagine Mary sitting in the sunlight, her worn out Bible open on her lap.

Upon meeting Miss Kitty and Mary, he had initially thought Miss Kitty to be the more comely one. But his mind had quickly changed when he saw the passion for knowledge in Mary's eyes as they had discussed Homer's most famous works. Although not conventionally attractive, there was something utterly captivating about her appearance that made it difficult for him to look away. Perhaps it was her graceful neck or quiet smirks, her dark features lighting up when she recited Bible passages from mere memory alone.

Never in his life had he been so entranced by any woman. It was not love at first sight, it was love at first conversation. And if luck and God were by his side, the rest of his life would be filled with such delightfully intelligent conversations. He could easily imagine a future with Mary by his side, with her silent smiles and odd-but-refreshing sarcasm, her sensible decisions and easy company. He only had to ask, and he prayed that she cared for him as much as he cared for her.

They went up the drive to Longbourn, which was a handsome, if not somewhat neglected estate of modest means. Smiling once more, he glanced over towards Benjamin, who was not smiling (Benjamin had always been a melancholic man, with few smiles and fewer laughs) but his eyes were crinkled and there was a comfortable air about him. Arthur hoped that as time with Miss Kitty wore on, his friend would learn to allow his emotions to show.

"Tell me, Benj," said Arthur in a slightly humorous tone, "what is it that you are thinking?"

He listened to his friend sigh like a poet in love, "I am wondering what Miss Bennet is doing right now. I am also wondering what her father shall think of me."

Despite popular thought, Arthur was a serious man at heart, and he gave his friend a nod of understanding. "Benj, you must know that he will think you to be the capital fellow that I know you are. He shall have no reason to deny your suit for Miss Kitty's hand."

Their mounts came to a stop in front of the house, and they left them with a groom as they entered. Inside, Arthur winced at the sharp tones of what sounded like a young woman saying something about spinsterhood and laughing in a tone that was not kind in the least. He exchanged glances with Benjamin one last time as the door to the sitting room opened.

Seeing Mary once more after several days apart was like coming home to a warm hearth. Her neck was flushed a light pink, and her dark eyes met his without fear, something he liked about her. But he had to drag his eyes from her, only to feel confusion when he did not see Mr. Bennet with them. Perhaps he was busy with estate matters in his study.

"Mother, Lydia" Mary spoke calmly, "This is Mr. Church and Mr. Billingham." She then turned to the housekeeper. "I am sorry Mrs. Hill, but father is in his library, you shall have to take them there."

"Come this way then, sers," said Mrs. Hill, looking slightly disgruntled as she led them to a different room. Inside, there was a graying gentleman with a glass of port in one hand, and a book in the other. He looked up at them, his dark eyes sparkling and a wry smile on his face. The door closed behind them.

"Ah," he said with a small chuckle, "so you are the gentlemen who have been paying so much heed to my daughters in town. Yes, Mr. Gardiner has told me quite a lot about the both of you. Would you like a drink?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mary stared at her hands as she listened to her mother's wildly misplaced assumptions about Mr. Church and Mr. Billingham. "Why they look like gentlemen of the finest cut! But they must be clerks or tradesmen if they met you through my brother!" She tittered, and Mary listened to Lydia's laugh of agreement.

"No, mother," Kitty interrupted, her voice sounding worn, "They are both gentlemen. Mr. Church is worth as much as Mr. Bingley, although they say his worth is growing every year due to his diligent attendance to his estate. Mr. Billingham is worth around seven thousand a year, if you must know." Mary put her hand over Kitty's giving her a calming squeeze as their mother's exclamations bordered on nonsensible.

"Why are they here then? What could such rich gentlemen want with the likes of _you_?" Asked Lydia, trying to sound snide, but Mary recognized a look of fear and shock in her sister's eyes. Fear that she would be the poorest sister, shock that it was happening so quickly. If Mary had been a less godly woman, she would have grinned in triumph and made a comment, but instead she just went back to her needlework. Kitty did the same.

"Well one of them is here to propose to one of the girls! Perhaps the both of them! Did you see the way that the taller one- Mr. Church- looked at Mary? He seems to be absolutely in love with her! I'm glad to know that you listened to my advice on catching a husband, girls, because you both have done very well for yourself if I do say so myself!" Mrs. Bennet giggled, fanning herself with a cloth.

Mary looked at the clock, noting the gentlemen had been in the room for nearly ten minutes already. As that thought struck her, the door to the study opened and Mr. Billingham exited and began to walk to the parlor. He entered the room and gave a small but visible nod to Kitty, and Mary watched as her sister's face lit with happiness.

She was infinitely glad that her mother and Lydia had been too distracted whispering to one another to notice the exchange. Mr. Billingham was then formally introduced to Lydia and her mother, the former began to throw veiled insults at Kitty, and the latter began to sing praises of his fine riding coat and impeccable manners. Kitty just kept smiling, and Mary kept fretting. Was Mr. Church asking for her hand in marriage? What could he be doing in her father's study?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mr. Bennet stared at the gentleman in front of him, unable to contain the surprise he felt. "You wish to marry my daughter Mary?" He watched as a small amount of ire lit in the eyes of Mr. Church. "I had believed you were here as nothing more than moral support to your quiet friend. But now it seems that I have been seriously mistaken."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet, as I've said. I wish to offer for your daughter Mary's hand in marriage." Mr. Bennet sat there silently for a few moments, thinking about how Mr. Billingham had emphatically described every reason he would be the proper husband for Kitty, and how he would never let harm befall her, and all of the reasons he believed they would make a complimentary match. Now, he wished to hear Mr. Church's reasons for marrying his one remaining daughter.

"Why do you wish to marry _her_?" He asked simply, taking a long sip from his drink. Perhaps he had asked it too meanly, perhaps Mr. Church somehow knew of his less than proper treatment of his children, or perhaps Mr. Church was so protective of Mary that he perceived any question of his choice as a slight. But Mr. Bennet watched as the tall gentleman stood up suddenly.

"Why do I wish to marry her?" Mr. Church repeated incredulously. "Why? Because she is intelligent, and kind, she is godly and good, she has sense that many men and women lack these days! Because she is beautiful and makes me laugh, and I have always been a happy gentleman, but she makes me feel content and at peace. Sir, I do not wish to disrespect you, but I am privy to how she was often regarded by others in this household, and I know for a fact that I shall treat her much better than most have treated her throughout her life. That is why I wish to marry her. Partly because she makes me a better man, and partly because I want nothing more than to give her a better life."

For a moment all was silent and Mr. Bennet actually did feel the insult from this Mr. Church's words. But he knew that this man was right. So Mr. Bennet nodded at him. "If my Mary feels as strongly for you as you seem to feel for her, then I have nothing against this match. You have my leave to propose to her and make her as happy as you say you will." Nodding to himself, he stood and gestured to the door.

Mr. Church and he walked to the sitting room, where they saw Mr. Billingham taking Mrs. Bennet's cooes and compliments in stride. Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, quieting the room. As he did so, he glanced towards Mary, who was staring at Mr. Church with hope in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Ah, so she did love him. Once more, Mr. Bennet was struck with a sadness that all of his girls would be leaving him so quickly. But he could not imagine having given four of them away to less worthy men. (The fifth daughter was with the least worthy man on God's green earth, but there was nothing he could do about that.)

"I would like to formally request a private audience with Miss Bennet." Said Mr. Church in a suddenly nervous voice.

"You may use my study, if you wish," chimed in Mr. Bennet helpfully. Mary nodded and stood, Mr. Bennet following them back to his study, where he stood vigil outside the old door.

It took less than sixty seconds, but a resounding 'Yes!' came from inside the room that made Mr. Bennet smile fondly. The gentlemen were both invited to dine with them, where it was announced that on October sixteenth, Mary would become Mary Church and Kitty would become Kitty Billingham in a double wedding.

(Kitty would not get a full six months to prepare herself, but since Mary would always be a scant fifteen miles away from her, she would not have to give up the close relationship they had formed so recently.)

Mr. Bennet had not been the best father to the girls, but perhaps their husbands would rectify any wrongs he put towards them, and perhaps one day he could earn their forgiveness.

 _A/N: And so we step away from Kitty and Mary and focus on the people around them. Just a note; Lydia does not actually hate her sisters or Mollie, she's just an angry 17 year old girl who was made a mother too young and is watching her sisters have everything she did not know she wanted. Arthur Church lost his temper a little with Mr. Bennet, but I wanted to show that he has a strong emotional connection to Mary and that he is willing to fight for her._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Just the epilogue remains!_

 _Chapter 12_

Mrs. Bennet held her dear granddaughter Mollie close to her chest and tried to quiet her cries. The little girl had quite a set of lungs on her, just as Lydia had always possessed. Despite her nerves being at their end, Mrs. Bennet could not help but smile at the infant in her arms. Mollie would be quite pretty when she grew up, Mrs. Bennet believed. She always had a talent for being able to tell these things even from a young age. From the moment Jane was born, Mrs. Bennet knew she would be the most beautiful woman in all of Hertfordshire once she grew up, and she had known that Mary would always appear somber.

Another five minutes passed before Mollie quieted, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep finally claimed her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mrs. Bennet placed the girl into her bassinet. She had no idea how she was going to broach the idea to her husband, but she knew it must be done. In no way could Lydia raise Mollie. Of course Mrs. Bennet loved Lydia, loved her in a special way that was different from her other daughters. Lydia was so similar to how she had once been, but Lydia was ignorant.

Frances Bennet was not a fool, despite popular belief. She was silly and loud and perhaps a bit cruel, but she was not an idiot. She, the daughter of a man with no title or land or anything to call his own other than his business, had married the elusive and reclusive Mr. Bennet, master of Longbourn and one of the few available gentlemen in the area. Frances Bennet understood the importance of money and title and security. She loved a man in a red coat, but there was a reason she never married a man in a red coat, and that was because most lacked fortune or security. (She also had fallen in love with her husband initially, but things changed as time went on).

That she could never hold her tongue was what made Mr. Bennet so interested in her, that she laughed loudly and was unafraid is why he had found her to be so different. He had claimed to love those traits. So she never changed, even when his mind had changed on the matter. Her daughters had learned how to be ladies from a woman who knew very little about how to be a lady, but she had taught them just enough for almost all of them to marry well.

She knew that her four oldest daughters had learned several things from her (especially what _not_ to do) but her youngest daughter, the one who was so similar to young Frances Gardiner, had not learned the most important lesson. Never marry a man who cannot support you. That was the first rule she had imparted on them as young girls, but Lydia had ignored that.

Lydia possessed many traits similar to Mrs. Bennet, except for common sense and one other important thing. There was not a maternal bone in her body. Lydia was not fit to raise any children, Mrs. Bennet knew this from watching the disgust on her daughter's face when she looked upon Mollie, recognized how she did not like to hold her close or treat her with care. So Mrs. Bennet decided she was going to see if one of her other daughters was willing to take in Mollie as a ward until she came of age.

There had been many failures on Mrs. Bennet's part as a mother, she was the reason Jane lacked a spine- she had pushed for her to be too demure and too quiet. She was the reason that Lizzie was too judgemental, all of her gossip and first impression judgements had led her second daughter to think similarly. It was her fault that Mary possessed no confidence. She had just hoped that by insulting her enough, she would strive to prove everyone wrong and her true beauty would shine through (that was one of her worst thought through plans). With Kitty she had made her feel misplaced and so bothersome that she tried to copy her sister Lydia. And with Lydia… where had she not gone wrong? She had loved her too dearly and given her whatever she wanted, something about Lydia kept her from saying no. But that had to end for the sake of Mollie.

As her thoughts turned to motherhood, she thought of each of her other daughters as mothers. Jane would be the ideal mother, for she had always loved children and had experience due to helping raise her four sisters. Lizzie, she could imagine as an eclectic mother who would likely give them too much leeway, allow them to be too wild and too improper (perhaps Mr. Darcy would prevent that) just as she had allowed for her youngest. Mary would be stern and loving, perhaps she would push them too far towards church, but there were many worse fates than that. Kitty would love her children too much, perhaps smothering them but meaning well. Lydia would mistreat them and make them feel unwanted and bothersome. Mrs. Bennet wondered if any of them would be willing to take Mollie.

There were many things Mrs. Bennet had to plan in the next two months. She had to prepare yet another double wedding for Kitty and Mary, she had to plan how she would ask her daughters about raising Mollie, and she had to care for Longbourn all the while. But she smiled, ignored her nerves, and went downstairs to ask which colors her daughters would like for their wedding.

Oh how she loved weddings!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a fortnight, he would be married. In a fortnight, he would no longer be the only remaining Billingham. Perhaps in a year, there would be yet another Billingham. Allowing a small smile to form on his pale face, Benjamin glanced into the mirror and fixed his cravat and waistcoat. In one week's time, he would be going to stay at Netherfield Park with his bride's sister and her husband. They had graciously invited himself, Arthur, Henry, Thomas, and Percival (and all of the Church wives as well) to stay in the guest wing of their estate. It would be rather nice, being so close to his Miss Bennet once again.

Netherfield would likely be rather full, although it was large, and Henry, Thomas, and Percival would all likely be sharing rooms with their wives to make space. Benjamin had enjoyed meeting the Bingleys, Mr. Bingley reminded him of Arthur quite a bit, although perhaps more absent minded and less diligent. Mrs. Bingley reminded him of his Great Aunt Julia. He was also eager to see the Darcys once again, as he was already a good friend of the gentleman.

Downstairs, he could hear the slight clatter of silverware as Arthur ate breakfast. Benjamin rolled his eyes fondly, Arthur was likely reading a book at the table and was so distracted that he kept missing his plate. Such practice was quite common with his dearest friend, and would likely never be put to an end; the elder Miss Bennet would likely join him in early morning reading! The imagery in his mind almost caused him to laugh, but he settled for a shake of the head as he entered the smaller dining room.

Sure enough, Arthur had his head bent over a book. This time, Benjamin did laugh- not due to the common sight of his friend reading- but due to the material he was reading! Indeed, it was a book on how to be a proper spouse! His friend was startled, dropping the book, knocking over a glass of water, and laughing as well. "Benj! What have I done to be blessed with your rare laughter today?"

"Good God man, look at what you're reading!" Guffawed Benjamin, moving to the sideboard to collect his own meal. Soon enough Percival and his wife Rosalyn would be downstairs to join them, but neither were early risers, thankfully.

Arthur blushed awkwardly, "I just- I never witnessed my own parent's marriage, so I do not know what it is like to be married." Benjamin felt a flash of sadness over that, just as Benjamin had lost his parents, Arthur had lost his mother when he was a boy of four and his father only two years ago. "I practically reprimanded Mr. Bennet when asking for Mary's hand! Telling him I would be a better husband than he had ever been a father, and what if I fail now after making such an insolent speech?"

Taking a bite of his toast, Benjamin took a few moments of chewing to formulate an answer. "Not every marriage needs to be the same. You and Miss Bennet are very different from me and my Miss Bennet. So why should our marriages be similar?"

"I guess you are right, Benj, but- why on earth do you still call your fiance Miss Bennet? Surely by now you should at least refer to her as Miss Kitty!"

Faltering at that, Benjamin inwardly cringed. "I would prefer to call her Katherine, but it would be ungentleman-like to do so without her permission. Especially considering that she introduces herself as Kitty, what if that is the name she wishes me to call her?" He tried to ward off the blush threatening to ignite his face at the idea of calling her Katherine, and being allowed to be alone with her.

"Benj, I am sure she will not mind being called Katherine." Said Arthur decisively, sipping his tea and closing the book with a snap.

"Then why is it that you call your _darling Mary_ , 'Miss Bennet' when you are face to face with her?" Retorted Benjamin, jutting his chin out triumphantly. Arthur's laughter started anew at this, and he lifted his cup to him.

"You have me beat, my friend."

"As always, _darling Arthur_!" He teased.

"I knew Miss Kitty would be good for you! Look at yourself, laughing and joking all before nine in the morning? This is unheard of!" Benjamin smiled a miniscule smile at this, because Arthur was right.

Katherine Bennet had made him laugh and smile more in their three month acquaintance than he had done in nearly a decade. He was not sure if it was her truly joyous smiles or her kindly meant japes, perhaps it was simply that he had met his soul's mate and it had opened his heart. But whatever it was, he was glad for it.

After finishing his breakfast, he went to his study to do some minor estate work. As he sat down, he surreptitiously opened his desk's bottom drawer and pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper. On it was a beautifully rendered drawing of Miss Katherine Bennet laughing at something not depicted. Benjamin had always had a talent for sketching and watercolors, and it was not long after meeting Miss Bennet that he had tried his hand at drawing her. It was not nearly as wondrous as the real thing, but he liked to think she would find it impressive. She liked to draw as well; perhaps somewhere in Longbourn there was a drawing of him that his betrothed would look at whenever she missed him!

At that thought, he smiled one more time, before opening his mail and beginning his work for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was one week until the wedding, well, wedding _s_. Longbourn was alive with activity. Their mother was going crazy with planning, trying to ensure everything was perfect. For all of Mrs. Bennet's failings, Kitty had to admit that she was quite the adept wedding planner. Everything was prepared by this point, and Kitty believed that her mother was just panicking for the sake of panic. This thought caused her to giggle to herself as she readied for the dinner they would be attending at Netherfield that evening.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings as Mary entered, looking lovely in a gown of pale blue. "Mary! You have never worn that dress before! I thought you said it was too scandalously cut for your tastes." Kitty laughed, standing and going to inspect her sister. Indeed, it was one of Jane's dresses that Mary had refused to wear due to the somewhat risque neckline. But it showed off Mary's 'graceful' neck to its best advantage, and the color made Mary's dark eyes nearly glow. "But I am glad you chose it for tonight, I daresay your dearest Mr. Church will be unable to pull his eyes away from you!"

"Thank you Kitty," said Mary, amusement in her voice. "And the lavender dress you are wearing is quite fetching as well. I am sure Mr. Billingham will be pleased." Kitty blushed at this, feeling oddly nervous at seeing her fiance once again. Of course she saw him the day he returned to Hertfordshire, but since then she had been so busy with plannings and fittings that they hardly had any free time together. Not that they would be left alone until after the wedding, as was proper.

For the next few seconds, an odd nervousness seemed to have hold over both of them, and Kitty loathed to feel it any longer. "Did mother have the wedding night discussion with you!?" She blurted unceremoniously, her face aflame.

"Oh thank the Lord!" replied Mary with a sudden look of relief. "I was so unsure that she had discussed it with you as well! It was mortifying, was it not?" Mary hastily sat down on the bed and Kitty joined her, her eyes wide.

"Indeed! And then Lyddie tried to join in, telling me all sorts of improper details and uncomfortable 'tips' for… oh I can hardly speak of it!" Kitty giggled now, unable to contain her mirth at how ridiculous she sounded. She paused, thinking for a moment before speaking once more. "It can't be all that uncomfortable, can it? Not to sound crude but, why on earth would those who do not need heirs have so many children if it were that awful? Surely there has been a mistake."

Mary gasped. "Kitty! That is quite improper- but you are indeed right. For I cannot imagine it to-" the door burst open, with Lydia looking rather annoyed on the other side.

"The carriage is waiting, hurry up you two. Why do you spend so much time readying yourselves when you have already caught such 'rich' husbands?" Then she laughed rudely, "But perhaps I should not be too hasty, for you might be too awful to behold if you did not spend so much time on your appearances."

As Lydia flounced away, Kitty shared a look of exasperation with Mary, who only rolled her eyes. "Let us go, we should not keep them waiting. Besides, we want to make good impressions on our future husbands' family. I do hope they like us." Mary said, standing and looking uncomfortable once more.

"If they do not like us, they cannot do a thing about it. The wedding is in a week," said Kitty dismissively, although she felt nervous as well. Mary nodded and the two went to the carriage.

The ride to Netherfield was loud and frustrating, with both Lydia and their mother trying to talk over one another about trivial Meryton gossip. Kitty made eye contact with her father for a moment, and was surprised to see that he did not seem annoyed, only tired. She tried to give him a small smile, and he raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly in return. It was not much, but it was the most interaction she had with him in the last week with all the busyness of planning a wedding.

"Mary Church and Kitty Billingham! How wonderful that sounds," Mrs. Bennet said for the twentieth time that evening, "and you two shall have lovely estates and such great advantages in life! I believe I may be able to rest easily now, knowing that all of our futures are secure." As she spoke the last few words, Kitty watched as her gaze went towards Lydia with concern in her blue eyes.

"Well I should hope so, my dear," said Mr. Bennet, only half sarcastic. "It would be quite wondrous to have a household of peace."

Mary guffawed silently, and Kitty grinned at her in agreement. How wonderful it was, having a secure future; in that respect, her mother was completely right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane Bingley smoothed her skirts and smiled benignly at her guests. She quite liked the lot of them. But her favorite was Audrey Church, Henry's wife. They were similar in temperaments and mindsets, although Audrey was louder and talked about motherhood with every other breath she took. With Netherfield being so full, Jane could not help but enjoy this chance at being a true hostess. She ensured the comfort of everyone in the household, from Lizzie and Mr. Darcy to all three Church wives.

Although she had initially been daunted by the responsibility imparted onto her, she found that it was an enjoyable thing, having so many guests. The large house finally felt less lonesome. At that moment, the rest of her family was announced, and she went to greet them. Upon seeing Mary in an old dress of hers, retrimmed and embroidered to look new, Jane could not help but let out a sigh akin to longing. She quite missed living in Longbourn with her sisters, but she was happy as Mrs. Bingley.

"Mary, Kitty! You both look lovely," said Jane sweetly, pulling them both into quick embraces. She directed them to the sitting room, where introductions were made and smiles were given freely. Content that her job of breaking the tension was done, Jane went over to speak with Lizzie, who had been watching with no small amount of mirth in her eyes. "What are you thinking of that has you smiling like that Lizzie?"

"I am just thinking of how different both of them are now, getting married to perfectly respectable gentlemen who care for them deeply. As well as watching the interactions between everyone, that is always humorous. I think I quite like Cecilia Church, Thomas's wife. She seems to be very sensible, if not a bit outspoken."

"Sound like anyone we know, Lizzie?" Jane teased softly, nudging her sister's arm. Lizzie laughed, delighted.

"I am still shocked that all of us Bennet girls will be married within seven days. Hardly even two years ago, we were all unmarried and living in Longbourn. And in two more years, it is likely that all of us will have at least one child." Jane smiled at that, easily able to imagine a copper haired baby in her arms, with her husband's smile and her eyes. "Speaking of that," Lizzie muttered, suddenly very secretive. "I am expecting, Jane. I shall be a mother around April."

Gasping in delight and shock, Jane quickly embraced Lizzie before anyone could notice. "I am so happy for you Lizzie!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jane. Fitzwilliam and I have already discussed this, but we would like for you and Mr. Bingley to be the baby's godparents if you wish."

"I would be honored, Lizzie, thank you so much for telling me." Jane's joy seemed to radiate from her, and she could not keep the happy smile from resting easily on her face.

"But we mustn't tell anyone until Kitty and Mary's weddings are over. I do not wish to steal their time to shine." Lizzie said sensibly, looking over at their sisters.

Kitty was laughing quietly at something Mr. Billingham was saying, and Mary was easily conversing with Percival Church and her own betrothed. Jane was happy for them.

"I do not think that anyone could steal their happiness, not anymore."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day that Mary Bennet became Mary Church, and Kitty Bennet became Katherine Billingham was sunny and fair. Birds sang, and the world continued on as if nothing was changing, and nothing was changing in the grander scheme of things. But for the remaining two Bennet girls, their entire lives were becoming irrevocably altered.

Those in attendance knew without a doubt that both couples loved each other, even if Miss Kitty Bennet had not yet expressed her feelings of love out loud to Mr. Billingham. The decor was brilliant, the wedding breakfast was delicious, and the guests were in general agreement that they had not been to a finer wedding in years. Neither Mary nor Kitty paid mind to what the guests said, as both were too focused on their new husbands.

Arthur and Mary were given leave to use his brother Percival's estate in Bath to spend a month's long honeymoon in. Katherine and Benjamin stayed by the oceanside in a lovely and well kept inn for the initial days of their marriage. After nearly two months apart, the sisters would reunite once or twice a week for tea and biscuits in their respective homes.

In these new positions, with husbands who cherished them, households of their own, and their continued friendship and support, Mary and Kitty blossomed like flowers in the spring even in the dead of winter.

And what beautiful flowers they were.

 _A/N:_

" _A flower blossoms for its own joy." -Oscar Wilde_


	13. Chapter 13

_Epilogue_

"It is finished!" Katherine Billingham exclaimed with a content sigh as she stepped away from her easel to admire her handiwork. It had taken nearly a month of waking up before the sun rose to capture, but she had done it. Pride swept through her body as she stared at the beautifully rendered painting of the sun rising over the garden that her darling Ben loved so much. His birthday was approaching, and she had wanted to give him something truly special.

It had been Lucy's suggestion to paint the garden at sunrise, after all, the western garden was Ben's favorite place in all of his property. Katherine looked over at her servant, Milly, who seemed to nearly be asleep as she rested on one of the many benches off the pathway. "Come now Milly, we must get one of the grooms to hide this before the Master awakes. He mustn't know of this until his birthday." Milly jerked rather violently, trying to pretend that she had not fallen asleep. Katherine smiled indulgently, purposefully ignoring her servant's accidental lapse in service.

They went into the large manor, and she called for Jacob, her most loyal manservant, to hide the painting. He smiled at her and went to do his duty without nary a complaint. "I shall see you later today, Milly, you may sleep however long you wish to. After all, it is my fault that you were awake so early in the morning these past few weeks."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much," Milly gushed, curtsying before quickly hurrying to the servant quarters. Katherine giggled, shaking her head as she hurried up the stairs. In her dressing room, she quickly changed back into her sleeping clothes before slipping into her husband's room. She was never more thankful that he slept like a log- she got into the bed without him even noticing. (Although he did unconsciously wrap his arms around her chilled torso).

Her husband groaned slightly, and she stiffened, worried that he had woken up to find that she was missing. "Kat, you feel so cold. Has the fire gone out?" her husband's bleary voice questioned as he nuzzled against her neck. She flushed red as she reached back to stroke his hair.

"No dearest, I just went for an early morning stroll in the garden to watch the sunrise." The lie fell easily from her lips, as she had practiced it hundreds of times in her head so that she would not ruin her carefully planned surprise.

"You should have woken me up, I would have loved to witness the sun rising with you, as we did when we were newlywed. Although I know not how I would have been able to concentrate on the sun when such beauty was right by my side." He kissed her gently, and Katherine giggled.

"Ben, you should not tease me so, the years and four children have not been so kind to me as it has been to you."

"Kat, you are as lovely now as the moment I laid eyes on you, perhaps even more so. Do not disparage yourself."

"You are too kind, but truly we should try to sleep for as long as we can. We'll be quite busy visiting Mary and Arthur, and when our children all gather you know how exhausting it can be."

"I believe we can spend our remaining time abed doing far more enjoyable things, Mrs. Billingham." Her husband quipped, and she could feel the smile against her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow, unable to keep yet another laugh from her lips.

"You are incorrigible dear sir!"

"Only when it comes to my dear wife," he replied with a laugh of his own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Really Arthur, we've been having this argument for nearly two decades now," Mary sighed as she glanced at her husband.

"Yes, but what an enjoyable argument it is!" her husband retorted, "I can think of no better thing to argue about than who the purest form of literary genius truly is." Arthur laughed, kissing her loudly on the cheek. "I am still quite partial to Shakespeare, and you shall never change my mind, dearest Mary."

"And you shall never change my mind that the Bible itself is the truest form of literary genius!" she replied, now letting out a chuckle of her own. This ridiculous disagreement was brought up at least once a month for the last seventeen years of marriage, and although the author in question occasionally changed, Mary always eventually went back to the Bible, and Arthur always went back to Shakespeare.

"We should probably get dressed now, Arthur. Kitty and Benjamin will likely arrive any minute. You must recall the last time she got here and I was still in my dressing gown. She didn't let me forget it for almost two years!" although it was said with exasperation, Mary could not help but smile fondly at the memory.

"Of course, dearest, I can recall because I do not think you truly forgave me for distracting you and causing you to be ill prepared for her arrival!" Arthur laughed merrily at that as he went towards his dressing room, where his valet would be awaiting to get him ready for the day.

Mary got up from the large bed, groaning slightly as she did so. In less than two years, Mary would be forty. What a strange thought! Her ladies maid, Winifred, helped dress her and prepare her hair for the day. She was thankful that Winifred was so quick to get her ready, as the moment she had put the last pin in her hair, a knock on her door told her that the Billinghams had arrived.

After a few more minutes, Mary greeted her closest sister with a swift embrace. Of course, Kitty's children were more exuberant in their greetings than their mother. She had four children, and Mary was the godmother to all of them, just as Kitty was godmother to all three of Mary's children. She gave them all warm hugs and told them of her own children's whereabouts. How dearly she loved her nieces and nephews!

The eldest, Lucille (known as Lucy to her family and friends), was a girl of fifteen, who possessed her mother's humor and her father's penchant for deep thought. She did not talk much, but when she did, she caused laughter in abundance. After Lucy was Seth, an exceedingly mischievous but kindhearted twelve year old who was the spitting image of his father. Then there were the twins, Joseph and Laura; at seven years old, they were thick as thieves. Laura was just like her mother, and Joseph took after Mary in both his temperament and interests.

Mary's own children were not as loud or as excitable at Kitty's, but they were all pleasant and respectable. She loved them with all of her heart. Her youngest, Matthew, was just as curious and good humored as his father. Despite his young age (he was only six) he had a strong thirst for knowledge, and he excelled in all the studies his governess pushed towards him. Their middle child Samuel, was eleven and horribly shy. He only came from his shell around Seth, who was his closest friend. In a way, Seth and Samuel were like their own fathers before them. Her oldest child was a witty and knowledgeable sixteen year old. Leah Church, in appearance, was the spitting image of her own mother.

It was to her immense relief and joy that all of their children were close friends and found comfort and happiness from their close relationships. "Come now, Mary, I've received a few letters last evening from mother and Lydia. I'm sure you wish to hear what they entail." Kitty giggled after she spoke, and Mary once again was gladdened by the fact that Kitty had never stopped being such a happy woman. She was happier still that Benjamin Billingham had not grown tired of Kitty's happiness and exuberant personality as their father had once grown tired of their mother.

As Mary and Kitty discussed their family in Mary's private sitting room, she could hear the laughter from her daughter, Mollie, and Lucy down the hall. When she glanced out the window, she saw Samuel and Seth at the nearby pond, trying to fish (under the supervision of a groom, of course). She knew that Arthur and Benjamin were playing billiards, although neither was very good at the game. In the nursery, the twins and Matthew were undoubtedly playing some elaborate game of dolls and soldiers.

Seventeen years ago, Mary Bennet had imagined a future such as the one she was living, but she had not dared hope for it, for fear that it would break her heart. Now, Mary Church could only smile and laugh at her sister's good humor as she anticipated what the next seventeen years would bring.

 _A/N: Oh my GOD! I finished it! I know this probably does not seem like a lot, just a thirteen chapter work (well twelve chapters plus a short epilogue) but this is the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished! Thank you all for reading and keeping with me, I am so thankful that I've had such a great group of people supporting me. Every comment and every fav/follow gave me such a boost of energy and happiness! You're all amazing!_

 _A little side note, I am debating between two story ideas and I'm not sure which one to go with at this time. A part of me wants to write about Jane and Bingley's marriage and their pitfalls/problems and growing into a mature relationship. Another part of me wants to write about Lydia's path to redemption… not quite sure._


End file.
